The Alien & The Demon
by natsu-no-sora
Summary: Love isn't all smiles and laughs for the moment; but crying and fighting for what you believe is right and will last forever
1. Dinner & Storm

**©Fujiwara Hiro**

Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: Dinner &amp; Storm<p>

'Oh man ...' I sighed as i look up the night sky. Heavy clouds were starting to block the full moon & the stars.

It was just around 7 in the evening but it felt like it was close to midnight already. It was going to rain.

I sighed again. I have always hated the rain. I hate getting wet & feeling cold. I'm scared of flashes of lightning & the rumbling of thunder, like it was going to crush the air out of me.

My shift at the maid cafe ended earlier than usual but something or rather, someone was amiss.

_That's__ strange,_ I thought, _I haven't seen Usui in school today or in the cafe, he wasn't stalking me either._ I glanced around to make sure.

I frowned; _I wonder where that idiot went._

Things between me & that perverted alien became steady & official after some time, though we prefer to keep it silent. We only shared it to the people that were most concern about us, like Sakura, Shizuko, the whole cafe staff, my family & of course, his family in England.

His relationship to his family also improved significantly these past months.

When Usui told me that he just discussed our relationship with his grandfather & Gerard, I was afraid that they won't like me. But Usui gave me his dazzling smile & told me that his grandfather didn't mind, that it was okay with him. I felt a surge of relief. I could also see it in Usui's radiant mood. He had been thinking about this too. But now, it was nothing to worry about.

As I made my way slowly down the path to my house, my mind wanders about the things that happened in the past. Past that I didn't ever expect to happened to me.

'Yo, prez!' Usui suddenly appeared in front of me.

I was so deep in thought that I literally jump out of my skin.

'Usui!' I exclaimed. 'What the hell are you doing here? Are you planning to kill me with heart attack?' my heart doubled its pace; I clutched my chest as I heaved.

Usui laughed. Somehow, despite the threatening rain, when I heard his carefree laugh, I felt as if the moonlight shines so brightly.

'So, was it me?' he asked after his laughter spasms.

'Huh?' I didn't know what he meant.

'You were in a deep thought, so I wonder if you were thinking about me'

My face felt hot, good thing it was dark.

'Eh? Wha- why would I think about you?' _Stupid Usui, he really is an alien!_

'Because you missed me... Admit it, prez, you missed me... it's the first time you saw me today, right?' he smirked but he said in his gentle voice, 'Sorry, I wasn't able to come to school today or in the cafe. I had some business with Gerard.'

'Oh, that's fine. I do need some peace & quiet once in a while, don't I?' I smiled at him teasingly.

'Well, I'm sorry, prez but that would be the last, I'll make sure you won't have any peace & quiet for the rest of your life,' he countered, 'Starting tonight...' he added as he snake his hands around my waist & pulled me closer to him.

I blushed furiously, 'Shut up, you stupid pervert!' I squirmed from his grasp.

He laughed but he let go.

'So, shall we?' he asked, holding out his right hand.

I looked at him; he smiled so sweetly I couldn't resist smiling back. I took his hand & we walked home.

After a few steps, a gust of strong winds made me shiver. Then another cold breeze followed, making the trees sway & creak.

_O__h! For heaven's sake, I didn't bring my jacket! _I thought.

Usui shrugged off his jacket.

'Wear this.' he simply said.

I didn't complain. I was freezing in my thin t-shirt & skinny jeans. At least, I was wearing my thick socks & rubber shoes.

He helped me wear the oversized jacket.

'Geez, it's hard to have a skinny girlfriend' he mocked.

'Hey! I didn't ask you to-' he put his index finger on my lips.

'Just kidding, but you really are skinny, I should feed you more... With my love.' mischief glinted in his emerald eyes.

'The hell with your love.' I knocked him lightly between his eyes with my knuckles.

We continued to walk until we reached a grocery store.

He jerked to stop.

'What is it?' I asked

'Hmmm, I was thinking of cooking dinner for you.'

'Eh? No, no, it's okay, I can feed myself.'

'Barely' & the alien dragged me inside the store.

He bought assorted vegetables, noodles & some other raw ingredients. He made me wait at the exit as he pays for the goods.

I took one bag from the three he was carrying and we set off again.

He was smiling brilliantly when I looked up at him.

'I wonder what poison you are going to put in the food,' I said joking.

He looked at me still beaming, 'I'm still thinking, I don't know yet. Maybe i could use the sleeping pills Gerard had left. They're in my pockets, ya know,' there was it again, the mischievous glint in his eyes.

I stopped at my tracks, wide-eyes & flushed, 'Y-you stupid, perverted outer space alien! I'll kill you right now!' I threaten.

'You're so cute!' he just squealed like an idiot that he was.

'Shut up!' I walked past him, 'I won't let you in my house!' then I dashed ahead.

'Hey prez! No fair!' I heard him yell.

After a few seconds, he caught up with me. Even with 2 heavy bags of goods, he easily keeps up with me.

_What__ an alien!_ I thought.

We arrived in front of my house, breathing heavily & we were both sweating despite the cold wind.

'That wasn't a nice idea, prez.' he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. 'You know very well that I'm an alien, right?'

'Freaking idiot!' I panted.

We entered our little front yard & he waited as I fumbled with my keys to open the door.

I was the only one living in this house now since my mom & Suzuna moved to another district because of my mom's work.

I was against it at first. What if my mom got sick again? I couldn't afford that to happen especially if she was going to live away from me. But she insisted, the opportunity was very good & she wanted to help me with our expenses. So, I begged Suzuna to live with her & look after our mom.

'You don't have to plead to me like that, onee-chan.' she said. 'Of course I'm going with her, without you asking me. I'll make sure she's fine & don't worry about her, she's strong.'

They still visit me during weekends & sometimes, I'm the one who visits them during my free time (with a perverted alien tagging along, of course).

With my mom's salary, everything went easy. Our debt is slowly vanishing, the old wrenched house transformed into a more stable house. With the money we have now, my salary in maid cafe was not needed anymore. But I choose to stay. The maid cafe was a precious place to me. I had wonderful friends there & very special memories lingered there... it was where Usui found out about me, it was where we start our memory with each other.. I didn't want to get away from those.

I clicked on the lights, removed my shoes, hanged the jacket & went straight to the kitchen. Usui followed, he put the bags on the table & looked around, like he was adjusting to the new look of the kitchen.

'Want some?' I offered him some cold water from the fridge.

'Thanks.'

After he drank, he started to get the ingredients from the bags while I watched him move around the kitchen, mesmerized.

'Why don't you get changed?' he asked, snapping me out from my reverie.

'Oh- uhh...yeah, I-I'll be right back.' I stammered.

_Why am I gaping at him like that?_ I internally kicked myself for letting his leaking pheromones affect me.

I headed upstairs to my room & had a quick bath. I wore my light blue sweatpants, my comfy black spaghetti & my favorite pink socks.

A smell magnetized me to the kitchen.

I stood next to Usui in front of the stove as he slowly mixed what appeared to be a soup. I inhaled the steams, it smelled so nice.

He scooped a tablespoon full from the pan. He blew it & offered it in to me.

'Taste it, prez.'

I eyed him suspiciously. But I tasted the soup. It was ridiculously delicious.

_H__ow can a perverted outer-space alien cook such a delicious meal?_ I thought.

'It's delicious!' I beamed at him.

'Okay! Time for your dinner!'

I sat down while he serves the food. He put the soup in a big bowl.

'Eat.' he ordered so I dug in. We shared the food in the big bowl. That was the most delicious dinner i ever tasted since mom moved.

We also talked about some random trivial things.

After dinner, we ate ice cream in the living room while watching TV, even though I didn't watch TV programs.

When the ice cream disappeared, Usui laid his back on the couch's arm & pull me to his chest. I blushed but didn't protest because I felt so full & my eyes were drooping. The pervert chuckled.

I leaned on him, resting my head on his chest, 'Hmm, so you really did put the sleeping pills huh?' I mumbled.

I felt his chest move as he laugh softly. He patted my head & rubs my back, 'If I put sleeping pills in the soup, I should feel sleepy too, right? But I'm not. Because I'll never do that thing to Misa-chan.' he said seriously. 'Unless you want me to...' he added.

His hand that was resting on my back, slid down to the hem of my spaghetti. I gasped. I got goose bumps when his fingers slowly made its way to my bare back.

'S-stop it! USUI!' I screamed as I tried to break free of his metal hug.

I squirmed as he continues to trail his fingers up my spine. It felt cold & it tickled me.

'Damn it, Usui! L-let go of me! Stop teasing me, please,' I yawned. My voice faltered as my energy drained away. I was really tired & sleepy; I'm in no shape to argue.

He must have felt my body become heavy because he stopped. But instead of loosening his grasp on me, he engulfed me in a bone-crushing bear hug.

'Urghh!' I complained.

'You never fail to amaze me, Ayuzawa.' he said.

'Yeah, that's what all I am to you, your entertainment.' I mumbled sleepily & yawned again.

He gently pushed me to sitting position & he held my doping head.

'Your eyes are nearly closed, prez!' he giggled at the sight of my face. 'Come on, time to sleep, little maid.' he stood up & grab my hand.

'Hey! ' I said, letting him drag me towards the stairs. 'Are you going home now?'

'What, you want me to sleep with you?' he teased.

'Shut up! You better go home, it's late.' I tugged his hand to the opposite direction & wobbled to the front door.

I opened it & strong winds greeted us. Then the sky rumbled. Lightning briefly illuminated the neighborhood, followed by a deafening thunder.

Last of my senses sparked to life, I gasped, my heart pounded as if trying to escape my ribcage.

I slammed the door shut.

'What the-' Usui started to say.

Another flash of lighting came & thunder shook.

I trembled as I put my hands on the either side of my head & tightly close my eyes. The reasons? I didn't want to hear the rumbling or see those scary lightning & to keep my sanity from crumbling down.

The heavy rain started to pound the roof. Another nightmare came, the lights started to flicker. It didn't help my heart to calm down. My chest started to hurt.

My trembling knees brought me to the floor. I sat there like a child & started to sob.

'Hey,' Usui was surprised by my actions. 'Hey, it's okay.' he squatted down beside me rub my back.

'Don't be scared, I'm here,' he promised then pulled me to a gentle hug. I clutched his shirt so tight.

The lights flickered again & this time, it didn't go on again. It scared the hell out of me.

Usui _tsk_-ed, 'Where are your candles, Misaki?' he asked, I felt him moving to stand. But I held on as another thunder rumbled.

He sighed. 'Come on, prez, I won't leave you but we need lights or we might tripped on something.'

He helped me stand, I felt his hand on my waist & he guided me back to the kitchen, where the windows gave a faint illumination.

'Where are your candles?' he asked me again as he sat me on the dining chair.

'T-there's a flashlight b-beside the fridge, I think.' I managed.

I heard him grope around until he found the flashlight. He spotted the light to my face. The sudden glare of light hurt my eyes. I saw his face plastered with worry & amused expression.

'Your eyes are red & swollen. You're so pale too.' he said disapprovingly.

He sat beside me & turned to face me.

'I-I'm sorry!' I blurted out, tears started to sting my eyes again. "Stupid, stupid! Stop crying, damn it!" I scolded myself.

'It's alright now; you have nothing to apologize for, it's okay.' he assured me, wiping the stupid tears off my cheeks with his thumbs.

I tried very hard not to sob. 'You won't l-leave, right? I-i mean, it's raining hard & it's dark &-'

_That's__ a pretty pathetic excuse, Misaki!_

Usui laughed, he must hear the desperation on my voice.

'I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'll stay here as long as you need me.'

'Promise?' i knew he meant what he said but i asked anyway.

He laughed again, holding my cheeks, 'I swear, so stop making that face & get some sleep.' he rubbed the creased of worry on my forehead.

He pulled me to my feet & grabbed the flashlight.

We went slowly upstairs, thanks to my trembling knees.

Usui pulled the blankets on my bed as soon as we entered my room.

'Here you go, prez . Get some sleep now.' he smiled.

I lay down on my bed & he put the blankets up to my chest.

He sat down on my bed, watching me. I kept my eyes open, still looking at him with wide eyes.

'Close your eyes now, misa-chan. I won't do anything funny, I promise.' sincerity made up his voice.

'You should sleep too,' I said. He looked kind of tired in the faint light.

He smirked, 'What, do you want me to sleep with you?'

I thought about for a minute & I idiotically nodded my head.

Eyes wide, he certainly didn't see that coming.

'Misa-chan is so sly ...' he teased again, though he was unsure if I meant it.

'I-I don't want to be alone here, I'm s-scared,' I whispered. I was afraid I might start sobbing again.

'That's definitely not you, prez,' he eyed me suspiciously. 'Maybe that was the effect of my cooking.' he wondered.

I didn't respond. My mind went out of my character with all this lightning & thunder. But I couldn't just ignore the panic that was building inside me.

'Please?' I begged him, with extra puppy eyes.

He looked so surprised, I could swear he blushed. He scratched his blonde hair & sighed.

'Okay, but don't try to do anything funny, prez.' I ignored his teasing.

Usui lay beside me. I scooted closer to him & snuggled against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. I felt the warmth coming off his body, it instantly calm me down.

'Goodnight, Misa-chan.' Usui kissed my forehead, 'Sleep now, I won't leave you.' he mumbled. I realized how sleepy he was.

'Hmmm...' I breathed in his hypnotic smell. I sighed. 'Goodnight, Usui. Thank you.' I pecked his cheek. That & I drifted to sleep.

Rain continued to pound the roof. Lightning flashed again & again. The rumbling of thunder seemed to shake the world. But none of that woke me from my slumber. I'm here safely with the man I love & I was more than contented.

* * *

><p>* FINISHED -93/11-

EDITED - 9/5/11-

* * *

><p>Hi, natsunosora desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!<p>

I've been writing stories ever since I was a kid (but I'm telling you, I'm still a kid C:), but this is the first time I shared it with everyone so please help me improve my writings by reviewing it, arigatou gozaimasu!

(I'm not a perfect person, sorry for some mistakes)

ja mata ne :))

* * *

><p>1025/11

1830

did some edits, thanks to Raina Rasberry for correcting me & for everyone else reading this, I appreciate it very much!

ja!


	2. Flying Papers

**©Fujiwara Hiro**

Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: FLYING PAPERS<p>

The warm stream of light & gentle breeze from the window woke me the next morning.

I laid still on my bed for some time like I always did every morning, until the events of last night came mocking me to my face.

I gasped, smacking my forehead as I realized it. I did a good job cursing myself until I noticed a bump on my blanket just below my stomach.

I pushed the blanket, revealing a fair arm curled around my waist. I turned to my side & saw a handsome face peacefully sleeping.

Usui's hair was a mess, but it didn't lessen his outstanding looks. Rather, it added a cool, ragged look on him which suited him unbelievably gorgeous.

I couldn't resist myself. I touched his hair. I was surprised on how soft it was despite the spikey looks. Then, as if my fingers were magnetized, I slowly trail my fingers on his cheeks, nose, eyelids & his lips.

'That wasn't part of the plan, prez.' his unruffled voice sent electric sparks to my fingers.

'Ehh? Wha-no! I-it's not, I mean-' I stuttered & pulled back my electrocuted hand, my face as red as a tomato.

Usui chuckled; he pulled me closer & kissed my flaming cheek.

'Good morning, Misa-chan!' he beamed.

I was so embarrassed that I push him & quickly move to sitting position. My head spun & my vision blurs a little. I had to blink several times to adjust my eyes.

'Whoa, are you okay?' he caught me before I could painfully land on my back again.

He was sitting beside me now.

'Yeah, I'm fine; I just sat up too fast.' I frowned. He gently rubbed the back of head.

We sat there for a while. After a few moments of silence, he sighed. 'I'm going to cook your breakfast before I leave.' then he stood up. I followed him with my gaze as he was about to leave the room.

'You better get ready to school, prez!' he added before closing the door.

'Usui, I-' I started to say, but he didn't hear me anymore as the door closes.

I sighed.

I stood up carefully. After fixing the messy bed, I headed to the bathroom & attend to myself.

I wore my fresh Seika high school spring uniform. I went downstairs to the kitchen, where I smelled the fried egg. Usui was there, just finished cooking my breakfast.

'About time, eat it before it cools down,' he looked up from the dining table to blind me with a dazzling smile.

'H-how about you?' I stuttered, "Damn that smile!"

'I'm going back home but I'll be at school today,' he promised. 'I can't neglect my studies, can I?'

'Oh, yeah, but... why don't you eat breakfast first?'

'I only cooked for one person,' he frowned. 'Don't worry, I'll eat, okay?' he smiled at me so sweetly.

'Uh yeah,' I said, a little disappointed. 'Okay, well ...you better get going, or you'll be late to school.' I walked him to the gate.

The front yard was still damp from yesterday's downpour. But the sky was clear today, gentle cool breeze swept by & the birds chirped cheerfully.

Usui gave me a quick kiss on my cheeks & he dashed off before I could respond. I fondly smiled at him.

* * *

><p>The school was full of students when I came.<p>

I dropped by the student council office before heading to my classroom. I thanked Kanou for doing my job of checking the students' uniforms & promised to make it up tomorrow.

The hallway was almost empty as I walked towards my class.

When I arrived there, Usui was leaning on the wall beside the closed door.

I frowned at him disapprovingly.

'What are doing here? Shouldn't you be in your class?' I asked.

Instead of answering, he simply patted my head, smiled so alluringly that I blushed then he walked away to his own classroom.

"What's with him?" I thought confusedly.

During the lunch break, I was busy doing my work in the student council office.

I stretched & yawned. Ah, it felt nice!

'I feel sleepy!' I complained, moving my strained neck from side to side.

'Why don't you take a walk around, prez?' Yukimura suggested. 'You've been working here for an hour straight; I bet you haven't even taken your lunch yet.'

'You're right.' I agreed. 'Uhmm, can I leave this to you, Yukimura?' I referred to tons of paper works on my table. 'I'll be right back.'

'Sure thing, prez.' he answered eagerly.

'And please don't mess up this time.' I joked.

Yukimura blushed, 'I-I'm really s-sorry about the last time, p-prez. I-I'll do my best this time!'

I smiled at him before closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p>I took random turns around the school until I found myself walking up the stairs that led to the rooftop.<p>

It was quiet up there, the type of atmosphere I love. I leaned my stomach on the concrete railing & comfortably put my chin on my left hand. A certain memory flooded my mind about some stupid perverted outer-space alien jumping to his death.

I looked up the sky. I couldn't help but smile. The endless blue above was calming, with some patches of fluffy clouds that form funny shapes.

'Ditching your paper works, eh?' a familiar voice made me fall off my sky.

I look behind me. Usui was there at the door. He walked up beside me & offered me his box of pokey.

'You're eating that again,' iI noticed.

'But it's my favorite.' he whined like a child. I chuckled from his stupid expression.

I took one from the box & started nibbling it absentmindedly. I looked up again to the sky. I closed my eyes as cool winds caress my face. I could feel the faint smile that formed on my lips.

The wind died down & I open my eyes. Usui was staring at me like a gaping fish. Was he ... blushing? I saw a fading redness across his cheeks & nose.

'W-what?' I instinctively took a small step back.

He advanced to me. 'Don't show me that face again, aAuzawa,' he said darkly. 'If we're not in school right now, I might do something really…' he didn't finish but the looks on his face clearly stated what he wanted to say.

'Wha-you perverted outer-space alien!' I yelled, blushing from the roots of my hair to my neck.

I turned around to walk away. But a sudden thought made me jerked to stop.

'Uhmm, Usui, I- there's something I want to tell you,' I turned back to his confused face.

'What is it, prez? Want me continue what I was saying?' he teased.

'No! Pervert,' I muttered. 'Its uhmm, it's a-about last night,' I started. 'I'm sorry for freaking out! I'm sorry for being such a crybaby! The lightning & the r-rumbling, I'm s-scared of that. I'm-' I was cut off in the middle of my rattling by a warm embrace.

'Sshhh... It's okay, you don't have to apologize.' he soothed as he stroke my hair gently. 'its a part of you that i don't get to see so often. i'm glad.'

'You're glad, glad to see me stupidly trembling like that.' I mumbled against his chest.

He laughed. 'I'm glad about being at your side at times like those, I mean.' he corrected my conclusion. 'Actually, I want to be by Misa-chan's side forever!' he declared.

'Stupid,' I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist.

We stayed like that until the bell rang loudly, indicating that lunch was over.

'Let's go.' he smiled. He dropped his embrace around me but held my hand.

* * *

><p>As we walked nearer to the hallway, we could hear students jogged around the hallways to their respective classrooms.<p>

I let his hand slipped from mine before anyone could see us.

'I'm going to see if my paper works survived from Yukimura's hands or if Yukimura is still conscious.' I said while I directed to the opposite hallway. 'You go first, I'll see you later.'

But of course, he followed me anyway. I let out a long exhale & keep on walking.

I slid the door open to our office & hell was staring before me.

'Yukimura, would you kindly explain these to me, please.' I slowly said the words out through my gritted teeth. The sight made my inner demon stir.

'PREZ!' Yukimura jumped, his eyes rimmed with tears. 'I'm so sorry! I'm very sorry, prez!' he bowed his head continuously at me.

Usui poked his head over my shoulder.

'Tsk, tsk...' he sympathized. I didn't know who he sympathize with; me or Yukimura after I explode into a demon.

'What happened?' I asked, still spitting the words through my teeth to keep me from exploding.

'T-t-the wind, I-I forgot to c-close the windows & it b-blew away the p-papers!' Yukimura sobbed while he picks up the wildly scattered papers around the room.

'Oh no,' I held my head in one hand while I grasped the door firmly with my other hand. I could feel the nerves popping in my head.

'I'm so sorry, I'm sorry.' he sobbed even harder.

'Just shut it up, Yukimura!' I finally yelled out my anger. 'You can't do anything about it even if you apologize for a million times, can you? Just get over it & help me put this hell back in order!' I shouted some more before I knelt to pick up the mess.

'Y-yes, ma'am!' he wiped his tears with his uniform sleeves & he worked on picking up the papers again.

Usui stood there at the door, watching me with amused expression.

'What are you looking at?' I snapped at him. 'If you're not going to help us, then don't just gawk at me like an idiot! Go to your class now!'

'My, my ... You made prez really angry, Yukimura. I should punish you later.' he smirked at him.

Yukimura started to tremble & he looked like he was about to suffer a cardiac arrest.

'Stop it, you two!' I snarled, 'Just finish this crap already!' I angrily stack the papers on the table.

Yukimura stayed as far away as possible from Usui, who helped us arranged the towers of papers & folders.

* * *

><p>Even the papers that were inside the folder blew out. It took us hours to figure out which ones belong to which, since I didn't bother to scribe a marker for each.<p>

'I spent a lot of time & effort in organizing that stuffs. It took me almost 2 weeks to finish that.' I shoot an arrow straight to Yukimura.

At last, we finished picking up & stacking the damn papers. All we needed to do is to organize it back to its previous state.

I sighed. 'Let's just leave it that way. We'll have to continue that tomorrow.' I stretched my stiff arms & legs.

'P-prez, I-I'm sorry I always mess things up,' Yukimura apologized sincerely.

'S' okay, I'm used to it,' I smiled at him. My anger on him couldn't last longer. Even though he always messed things up, he's one of the most dedicated & industrious guy Seika high ever had. I think he was just a natural airhead & clumsy.

'Uhm, t-thank you Usui-san, for helping us.' he shyly bowed to Usui.

'Nah...It was nothing. Just don't make the demon pres wake again, okay?' Usui teased.

I scoffed at him.

'So, we'll have to finish that tomorrow, since our summer vacation will start soon.' I said. 'We need to come here tomorrow early, Yukimura.'

'Yes, ma'am!' he answered immediately.

'I'll come to help too,' usui volunteered.

'Do whatever you want.' I said coldly. But deep inside, I was really grateful of Usui's help today, if it weren't for him, Yukimura & I would still be on our knees, picking the tons of scattered papers.

_Maybe__ i should reward him_, a thought made me blush madly.

'What are you blu-' Usui started to say.

'Thanks for the hard work, Yukimura!' I said a little too loud as I grab my bag & did a mad dash toward the door.

I walked to the empty hallway. I thought about something.

_Is that really okay? _I asked myself & felt my blush getting deeper.

_Arrgghh!_ I shouted internally, _What are you thinking?_ My mind was on war with itself again.

_But.. That's okay, I guess,_ I contradicted. _Yeah, that's certainly okay. After all, I'm his g-g-girlfriend_, even it was just a thought, that word gave me shivers down my spine.

'What are you blushing at, prez?' Usui continued what he wanted to say earlier as he caught up to me.

'Whua- n-nothing, I just thought of s-something..' I blushed even more that he gave me suspicious looks.

'You're really sly, Ayuzawa,' he smirked.

"_Ahh ... Damn right, Usui_!"

I smirked at him too as I finalize my revenge.

'Not really,' my smirked widen to a sly smile, leaving him staring at me like a stupefied parrot.

_I'll__ sure surprise the hell out of him. It's payback time!_ I thought darkly.

We went to the cafe. Usui helped us out in the kitchen because our cook was on a sick leave.

'Thanks for the hard work, Misa-chan, Usui-san!' Satsuki-san thanked us when we're done with our duties. 'Take care!' she added as we walked away from her sight.

He walked unusually quiet & often glanced on my face, like he was deciphering what was on my mind. As we turned the corner to our street, my hands turned cold & I felt frigging nervous. He must have sensed it since he was holding my hand. His forehead deepened its creased. Oh boy, was i about to do something totally different.

We stopped in front of our gate. The neighborhood was pleasantly quiet. The moon boasted its bright shine as if making up for the last night's no show.

'There you go prez! Rest well & have a goodnight sleep.'

I looked up to face him & saw his charming smile. But still, the curiosity was clearly there on his face. I knew he was dying to know what I was thinking.

_It's my chance, it's now or never!_

I took him by surprised when i stood on my toes & gently put my arms around his neck. He didn't have enough time to react as I slowly press my lips on his. I kissed him affectionately for a moment then I let go. My heart raced so fast like it was close to winning the nascar world cup.

'Thank you for all the help today, Usui.' I said it sincerely. I pulled the sweetest smile my face could manage, like every girl would do to her boyfriend. _Jeez! I'm becoming less & less of myself. But, whatever, he very well deserves it once in a while._

He stood there in front of me, petrified & wide-eyed. _Ha! Serves you right!_ I laughed softly at his expression.

I gave him another peck on his lips -which didn't help him thaw in his solidified form- 'I-I love you, Usui!' I stammered. I made my way quickly to the door before my actions turned against me. Who knows what that perverted alien would do when he recovers from the shock while I'm still in front of him. Definitely not good.

* * *

><p>FINISHED -94/11-

EDITED -9/23/11-

* * *

><p>Hai, natsu_no_sora desu !<p>

Thanks for reading my story, hope you like it (please review C:)

sorry for some mistakes & some cheesiness m(_ _)m

I also based some of their characteristics on me (like the lightning-thunder thing & a lot other)

ja, mata ne :)


	3. Summer Vacation

**©Fujiwara Hiro**

Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3: SUMMER VACATION<p>

_How the hell did I got myself here?_ I thought as I stared at the pristine beach before me.

It was beautiful, I didn't know Usui's family owned something so grandure like this.

The villa was so big & it was painted brilliant white, making it look more spacious. Even the furnitures in the living room, the appliances in kitchen, the curtains around the house & the grand piano, all were blindingly white. But I like it, it was calming & unnerving. It was really a place made to relax & unwind.

I inhaled the salty air & let it out slowly through my mouth.

'What's up, prez? Do you like it?' Usui appeared behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, chin on my shoulder.

'I love it, its so refreshing here!' I said while pinching his arms off me.

'Glad you like it,' he planted a kiss on my cheek before dropping his arms.

I immediately turned red which made him laugh.

'I'm going to prepare some snacks.' He left me in the balcony of the ridiculously huge house.

* * *

><p>A few weeks after the flying paper incident at the student council office, summer vacation started.<p>

I didn't know what hit me but suddenly, I was here with Usui in his family's private villa in Okinawa.

I wasn't planning on this. My intended vacation was with my family in Tokyo but somehow, Usui managed to drag me away. I had a hunch that my mom was on it.

_Damn it! She trusted the alien too much!_

But the moment I landed my eyes on the paradise, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I even felt jolt of excitement through my veins at the sight.

I continued to admire the clear blue sea & the gleaming white sands.

After some time, I heard Usui calling.

'Misa-chan!' He called from inside the house. 'Snacks are ready.'

A sudden ridiculous thought sprung on my mind.

"Would it be like this if Usui & I live together? Got married? Would he call me like this every day for the meals? Would it be like this for us in the future?" Those thoughts made my skin tingle with delight. "Delight? What the hell-?"

'Coming!' I answered back.

* * *

><p>Usui laid a mouthwatering chocolate cake, some junk foods &amp; pizza on top of the white island counter. I sat down on one of the high chair while he sat across me &amp; we started to gobble down the chocolate cake that we shared on one plate.<p>

'What do you want to do after this?' Usui suddenly caught my attention when he stabbed the cake that was already on my fork & popped it on his mouth.

'I want to go swimming in the sea!' I happily declared, like a little girl at the sight of pretty dolls. I flicked my fork to his & he dropped the utensil with a loud clatter on the plate.

'It's too hot to swim now, you know. You'll get painful sunburns later.' His face was concerned but it didn't completely conceal the mischief as he picks up his fork. I gripped mine tightly, ready for his attack. But instead, he stabbed a big chunk of cake & shoved it all to my mouth.

'Uuuhhhnnn!' I choked, forcing to swallow the brick-sized cake down my throat. My eyes tears but at least I wasn't dying yet. I could feel the smooth chocolate icing covering my cheeks & chin.

Usui laughed his head off. But he handed me a glass of water & I drunk it like I never drink water before.

After my struggle with the damn cake, I had to catch my breath.

'You-you're planning to kill me, aren't you? Freaking murderer!' I angrily glared to him as I wipe my tears & the icing off my face with my fingers.

As a perverted alien that he was, Usui had the nerve to lean over the counter, cupped my chocolate-covered face & started licking the icing on my cheeks & chin.

'Eh? Wha-' I started to protest. I could feel the adrenalin rush on my cheeks. My heart fell to my stomach as his tongue made its way across my cheeks & my chin.

'Whuahh! U-usui, what are you-?' he cut me off by kissing. I could feel his tongue on my lips, slowly licking away the traces of chocolate.

As if hypnotize by his gentle, soft lips & warm tongue, I slowly opened my mouth. I kissed him passionately, his mouth tasted like.. well, like chocolate. We didn't stop until both of our lungs screamed for air. We panted like we just ran a marathon.

'You're really sly, Misa-chan.' Usui showed off his signature smirk.

'Shut up, it's your entire fault!' I wiped the remaining smudges of chocolate on my face with a table napkin, still blushing.

'Hmm... Chocolate-flavored Misa-chan was the best!' He said dreamily.

'Stupid perverted outer-space alien!'

'Yeah, I'm _your_ perverted alien,' he agreed, emphasizing the possessive noun on purpose.

He started clearing the table while I fumed to myself.

_Why can't I resist his damn expert kissing?_ Ah, maybe his leaking stupidity & pervertedness affected me more than I was aware of it.

* * *

><p>'Hurry up, prez or we'll miss it!' Usui called to me from the backyard.<p>

After he disposed of his earlier attire that was full of dried chocolate, he was now wearing a light blue sando under the short-sleeved white polo which he didn't bother to button down. He matched it with a cargo pants & slippers. It wasn't something glamorous but he managed to look so cool in his outfit.

'I'm coming!' I came out after changing the chocolate-stained t-shirt I wore to a clean light green t-shirt, white shorts & flip flops.

Usui decided that he wanted me to see something on a cliff situated inside their villa premises.

We walked along the beach, hand in hand, towards a small hill where the waves slammed against it in a rhythmic pattern. We followed a trail up there. Small trees & flowering shrubs populated the area that it was almost hard to see where the trail goes, but Usui led the way easily. We stopped when we reach a small clearing.

'Wow!' I was totally awe-stricken.

We were on top of the cliff, looking out into the endless blue-green sea that was now turning to golden orange as the sun set on the horizon. The sky, a perfect cloudless blue in early afternoon, was now a blazing line of red, orange, pink & violet all blended in harmony. It was truly an amazing sight.

'It's so beautiful!' I squealed.

The wind was strong but not too cold. The sea & the flowers gave off a weird scented-salt fragrance.

'My dad ... ' Usui started. 'I mean, my biological dad, used to tell me stories about my mom here.' He paused while he sat down on the grassy edge. I mimicked his movements, eager to listen more to his stories.

'We always went up here at a time like this to watch the sunset during my vacations with him.' I could feel the longing in his quiet voice. I felt as if he was a child again, waiting for his father to come home.

I didn't respond. I just looked at him, not knowing what face I should pull. This was the first time he open up something like this.

'Well! That was so long ago that I didn't even remember the stories he told me.' He surprised me, how could he easily revert back to his cheerful self? 'But I do remember what she looked like,' he said in a serious tone. He turned to me, 'She looked a lot like me.' He declared with an energizing smile.

I smiled back too. 'She must be so pretty,' I wondered, diverting my eyes towards the setting sun.

'That does mean I looked pretty handsome too, prez?' He asked stupidly.

'Shut up! You're an alien, remember? There's no way you can be handsome.' I reminded him.

'But you said she must be pretty when I told you that she looked like me, so I'm assuming that from my looks, you figured out what she looked like.' He explained.

'Oh, stop this nonsense talk about how handsome you are!' I playfully shoved his shoulder.

'So you admit that I'm handsome?' he persisted while grinning.

'Ahh, shut up!' I blushed. This time, I really shoved him hard.

He just laughed & sighed. A smile of contentment lingered on his face. I was happy to see that expression on his face.

The sun was half-way through the horizon & turned everything it touches to various shades of red & orange.

Usui leaned to my side & put his head comfortably on my shoulder. A few blonde hair tickled my neck & ear.

'I could get use to this,' he mumbled.

We talked a little about his Japanese family. He also shared some funny stories when he was a little kid; on how he fell off a tree in a park in England & when he was bitten by his pet puppy because he pulled its tail. The time when he almost set their house on fire... I laughed at him.

Being with him, I felt like I'm the happiest person in the world. I felt like I could surpass every obstacle that my less-than-miserable life could throw at me.

After the sun was almost hidden in the horizon beyond the sea, Usui stretched.

'We should get going, prez. It's getting dark.'

I sighed as he helps me move to my feet. I wanted to stay here & watch the stars instead, but we may not be able to see the way through the thick shrubs.

Usui held my hand tightly as we made our way down the hill.

* * *

><p>'What do you think you're doing, you idiot!' I gritted my teeth. I was drenched as Usui splashed me with seawater when we got down the hill &amp; passed by the beach.<p>

'You said you want to go swimming, so there you are now,' he said innocently.

I glared at him.

'Whoa!' he yelped in surprised as I pushed him hard to the water & instantly, he was dripping wet. His hair shone in the faint moonlight along with his emerald eyes.

We took an unplanned night swimming in the beach. We waded in the waters, shoving each other & laughing hysterically like morons. We enjoyed the warm water of the sea & by the time we stopped, it was already around 9pm. Time for dinner.

I was so tired that right after I changed (& Usui took care of the foods), I leaned on the couch & fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The flapping curtains woke me. I was lying on a queen-size bed in darkness. The windows were left open &amp; sea breeze entered the room.<p>

I looked around. I was all alone. _How did I get here? I don't remember entering this room._ I asked myself confusedly. I was just leaning on the couch earlier while waiting for Usui to... _Oh! I fell asleep,_ I realized. Usui must've carried me here. I blushed.

The small clock on the side table told me it was past midnight.

I left the room to look for Usui.

The grand staircase was faintly illuminated by small bright lights between every two steps.

The lights in the living room were turned off but the glass door to the balcony was widely open, making the curtains swayed with the wind.

I slowly walk towards it. I saw a dark figure facing the calm sea under the moonlit balcony.

Usui, sensing a prescence, turned around. I smiled at him sleepily.

'The sleeping beauty didn't bother to wait for her prince,' he teased.

I yawned & rubbed my eyes. 'Why aren't you sleeping yet? It's already past midnight.'

'Not sleepy yet,' he sat down on one of the couch & pulled me. He cradled me in his arms like a child.

'Why did you wake up? Are you hungry?' He asked.

I shook my head & yawned again.

Usui chuckled softly. He leaned his back to the chair & we laid there as he carefully put my head on his arm. I felt my consciousness drift away.

'Is that why you woke up? Because I'm not at your side.' I heard him say. 'Misa-chan just wants to sleep beside me, so sly!' He concluded.

i jabbed his chest lightly. He chuckled again & sighed. Then I heard his soft rhythmic breathing, he was already asleep. _I thought you're not sleepy yet, what a liar!_

We slept together under the moonlit in the balcony.

* * *

><p>The following 3 days were hilariously insane, courtesy of some perverted alien.<p>

One morning, Usui took me to snorkel but it turned out into a swimming competion. Of course, I was just humble human & no match for an alien.

We also had a heated beach volleyball match which instantly caused the volleyball to burst to its death.

On the other night, we made some barbeque on beach. Usui made a wrong move by letting me grill the damn beef. We ended up eating burnt barbeque.

'You killed it.' Usui accused me as he stared solemnly on the platter. 'That's so cruel of you, Misa-chan.'

'Look, I'm so sorry, okay?' I apologized as I blushed furiously. 'I shouldn't have touched that stupid grill!' I frustrated stared at the black crap on the platter.

The night after _trying_ to have a crazy bicycle race championship on the beach, we both literally crawled on the floor & slept on the couch without bothering to eat or changed our sandy clothes. We drained ourselves out of energy from trying to ride our bicycle on the fine sands; easily said than done.

Also, every afternoon, we climbed to the cliff to watch the sunset. It was always a tiring yet fun-filled day.

* * *

><p>On the last night of our stay in their villa, we were quietly reading books in the living room.<p>

I sat on a small white couch across Usui who was sitting on the sofa. I could sense him glancing at me from time to time but didn't bother to looked up from the book I was reading.

The silence broke when the telephone rang. He got up to answer it.

'Hello?' He asked politely whoever was on the other line.

'Ahh.. Yes,'

'Thank you very much.' Usui had a dazzling smile plastered on his face while he set back the telephone.

'W-what's with that face?' I stuttered. I wonder who called & what made that perverted alien smile like that.

'Let's go out, Misa-chaaan.' He said in a singsong voice.

'Eh? Where to?' I asked suspiciously.

He didn't give a damn to answer my question, he snatched the book out of my hands & dragged me outside.

'Hey, wait!'

* * *

><p>We trudged the sandy beach until we reached the small hill we just climbed this afternoon.<p>

He turned to look at me full in the face. I could see hints of excited sparkles in his beautiful eyes.

'I hope you'll like my little gift for you.' He showed off his charming smile, but I could feel the seriousness behind it.

'Gift? What are you...' my voice slowly loss its volume as he swiftly move behind me & put a blindfold on my eyes.

'No peaking, alright?'

'Hey, Usui... where are you taking me?' I suddenly felt nervousness crawl to my stomach.

'Ssshhh,' he shushed, 'you'll find out soon.'

He tightly held my right hand & led me to wherever he's planning to take me.

At last, after a few minutes of what seems to be an endless walking, Usui stopped. He turned me gently to my left side by my shoulder.

'Okay, we're here.' I could imagine what face he had right now by the tone of his voice. 'You can take the blindfold off now, prez'

I obediently followed & I slowly opened my eyes to the wonder before me.

* * *

><p>A huge red balloon was steadily swaying in the cool summer breeze along the beach on the hidden side of the hill. There was a light brown basket attached to the end of it that could carry at least two persons.<p>

There were also glowing lights around the place. The path to the open basket door from where we stand had a line of flickering candles on both side. The ambience was indeed so romantic.

My mouth hangs open & my eyes could even popped out of its socket as I stared in amazement.

'What do you think?' Usui's solemn voice asked.

'I-is this your gift for me?' I looked up to him. His face was calm & happy but a little nervous too.

'Yeah, I asked an acquaintance to help me prepare this,' he explained uncomfortably. Even in the dim lights around us, I could see his cheeks brightened in red.

I was so touch. I reached for his face & softly caress. He met my eyes; I smiled, 'Thank you,' I said wholeheartedly.

'Anything for my little maid,' he gladly smiled back, nervousness drained away.

'Let's go!' he held my hand & together we walked the lighted path towards the hot-air balloon.

Once inside the little basket, Usui securely closed the door. Then, he expertly operated the huge lamp above our heads.

I could feel the sensation of slowly being lift to the star-dotted sky. Ever since I was a child, I'd been dreaming of flying through the clouds in the sky. Now, I was soaring towards it with the person I love... how could I ask for more?

Usui gently wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace.

'It's wonderful up here!' I said & held his arms tightly.

We looked at the stars & the moon as if we were on the same level. We watched the sea from up high & breathe in the salty summer breeze. We could see the night lights of the nearby town as well as the lights of the quiet neighborhood.

I turned around to face him while still engulfed in his steel embrace.

'Usui,' I started.

'Hmm?' he asked as he caught a stray lock of my hair & affectionately tucks it behind my ears. He continued on combing my hair with his fingers.

'Thank you so much!' I almost squealed. I had my arms around his neck & buried my face to his neck.

He just chuckled & slowly patted my hair.

'This is so wonderful!' I whispered.

We stayed in each other's arms for a long time & when I pulled my face to looked at him, his face was so gorgeously calm, his eyes were burning warm green. Then he tightened his hug on me & leaned lower to close the distance between our face.

* * *

><p>UPDATED! yeeeeyy! o(*u*)o<p>

natsu_no_sora desu, yorushiku!

I'm already finished with the story, so please wait (patiently) for my updates, thanks!

Sorry for some mistakes & cheesiness m(_ _)m

* Misaki & Usui were a little bit out of their characters

* Grammatical errors

* & the other stupid scenes there

gomen!

Please continue to read my story & review it, ARIGATOU!

ja ne! ;)


	4. Virus Alert

**©Fujiwara Hiro**

Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4: VIRUS ALERT<p>

'Ah.. a-achoo!' The paper flew out of Yukimura's hands as he sneezed.

'Geez, Yukimura! Did you catch colds?' I asked.

'Uh, yes ma'am!' He said, teary eyed.

I sighed. Summer colds were spreading in Seika High.

'Did you take some medicine for that?'

'Yes,' he sneezed again.

'Whuah-! Yukimura, please wear your mask! At this rate, you'll spread the virus here in our office.' I panicked. I don't like having colds, I always end up with high fever with either clogged nose or runny nose.

'S-sorry, prez! I forgot my mask at home, sorry!' He bowed.

'Tsk, don't forget it tomorrow, okay?' I looked at the clock; it's already past 5 in the afternoon.

'Yukimura, you can go home & rest now. It's late, I'll just finish that.' I pointed to a mountain of paper on his table.

'Are you sure?' He hesitated.

'Yeah, its fine, go & rest, got it?'

'Thank you, pres!' He hurried to the door & left. I heard him sneeze once more.

I was busy scribbling when a sudden movement at the door made me flinched. I quickly looked at the slightly open door.

'USUI!' I yelled in half relief, half irritation. 'What are you doing here? It's late!' I exhaled the sudden build of tension in my chest.

He opened the door & stood there, leaning against the door frame, hands in his pocket.

'I could ask you the same, prez.'

'I'm finishing Yukimura's work, now don't bother me.' I concentrate on the papers in front of me.

'Eh? Why are you doing that?' he asked, walking towards me.

I sighed. 'I ordered him to go home & rest because he got colds.' I explained.

'It's kinda late now, can't you finish that tomorrow?' he asked.

'No, I need this tomorrow. If you want to go home then go home already.' I said, annoyance made my forehead crease.

'Not good, Misa-chan. I'm not going to leave without you,' he said. 'I'll just help you with that.'

'Fine, do whatever you want but just keep your mouth shut.' I warned him.

'Okay, got it, prez.' He then put a chair in front of my desk & settled there, smirking. I glared at him for a moment but I dropped it, I should concentrate on my work.

'Misa-chan...' Usui started after some time of silence.

'Didn't I tell you to shut up?' I continued my work.

'Don't be so cold Misa-chan, I'm just going to ask if you're planning to ditch Satsuki-san.'

'Oh. No,' I looked up from my paper. 'I asked manager if it's okay to skip cafe today, she said its fine. She knew I have so many works here.'

He nodded & he continued to work on the pile of papers.

A moment later, I felt something tickling my nose.

'Ah a-achoo! Achoo!' I sneezed. _Oh,__shit! __Now __I __got __it __too?_

Usui looked startled then he stood up & start fixing the papers.

'That's it Misa-chan, we're going home,' He said.

'Eh? W-wait, we're not finish yet.' I protested.

'That's fine, we'll just finish it tomorrow, you need to rest now & its already dark,' he glanced at the window.

'But I need this tomo-' he put his index finger on my lips.

'Don't be so stubborn, prez. If you don't rest, your immune system will weaken & you'll end up with colds,' he explained to me like a doctor.

I rubbed my nose with a tissue & sighed, 'I think you're right.' This made him smile. 'Okay, fine!'

We cleared the desk, stacking the papers & organizing it as much as possible. Then we left the darkened school.

* * *

><p>'Achoo!' I sneezed for a thousandth time. <em>Dammit! <em>_I __could __feel __my __head __throbbing __now!_

'Tsk, tsk... you should take medicine for that, prez.' Usui handed me a tissue for a thousandth time too.

'I'm fine & I'm not used to taking medicines,' I said.

He smiled to himself. 'As expected,'

We were in front of my house. Usui kept on reminding me what I should do.

'Drink a lot of water, okay?'

'Okay,' I obediently answered.

'Don't stay up late.'

'Yeah, I got it.'

'Call me if you start feeling feverish, alright?' As if making sure I didn't have fever, he cupped my face & looked at me with alluring emerald eyes of his.

I blushed, 'Y-yeah, sure.' I said & pulled away from him.

'Drink fruit juice if-'

'I GOT IT, USUI!' I cut him off. 'Stop worrying about me, it's just a cold.' I frowned, then... 'A-achoo!'

Usui laughed & pouted, 'I'm just worried with my girlfriend, is that wrong?'

'I did not say that... you're just being paranoid, it's creepy!' I faked a shudder.

He chuckled, 'Okay, fine. Go get some rest now, Misa-chan.' He smiled so sweetly like he always did when he drop me by at home.

'Uh, y-yeah, thanks.' I stammered.

He kissed my cheek & hugged me quickly, 'Goodnight, prez!'

'Goodnight, alien.' I answered back, smiling.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, my throat hurts like hell. I tried to swallow; it was like swallowing a big chunk of cactus. My head felt like it has been cracked open &amp; the world seemed to be spinning around me<p>

"Dammit! I can't skip school today. We have an important meeting." I sighed.

I went to the bathroom. I glanced at my face in the mirror. "Whoa..." I thought. My face was bright red. I touch my neck & forehead, "Just as I thought, I'm having a slight fever. I hope this won't get worse."

I filled the bathtub with cold water & I soaked myself.

After some time of preparation, I got myself to school. I went straight to the council's office to finish the work we left yesterday.

'Ahh, goodmorning, prez.' Yukimura greeted me. He looked better than yesterday.

'Goodmorning!' My voice didn't sound like the usual.

'Eh? Prez, you got colds too?' Yukimura asked, hearing the change in my voice.

I rolled my eyes, 'Yeah, thanks to you.'

Yukimura looked like he's about to cry, 'Whuah! I'm sorry, prez! I should have brought my mask yesterday! I'm so sorry! Now you got colds too! What should I do? It's all my fault! My fault!'

'What the-hey, Yukimura! I'm just joking! I'm not blaming you, it's okay, and I'm just kidding! Stop whining, for heaven's sake!' I tried to stop him from his childish acts. _Tsk, __I __shouldn't __have __said __that._

'What's the noise about?' Usui poked inside the room.

Yukimura stopped & sobbed softly at the sight of Usui.

'It's nothing, I'm just kidding!' I defended myself.

'R-really? You didn't m-mean it, prez?' Yukimura asked me with his puppy dog eyes.

'Yeah, it's fine so continue your work now please.' I smiled at him.

Yukimura scooted to the far corner of the room.

'Your voice sounded a little off,' Usui noticed.

'Hmm?' I recalled that he was there. 'Oh, yeah. I got colds.' I sniffed & wiped my runny nose with a tissue paper.

'You looked like a tomato,' he frowned. He approached & stood in front of me.

'Eh? What are you-?'

Usui affectionately touched my forehead. 'You got a slight fever there, prez.'

'Uh... I-I'm fine. I can still manage.' I took a step back. I sat down to my chair & started working.

'You should've rest at home,' he mumbled. He stared at me disapprovingly.

I ignored him. I needed to finish these papers before the meeting this afternoon.

'Thanks for the hard work, everyone!'

At last, the meeting was over. Everyone already left the office, I was all alone now. I sat on my usual place.

_I __overdid __myself_ I thought. I buried my face under my folded arms on the desk. My fever had gone up even before lunch, good thing Usui wasn't around. He'll sure as hell make a fuss about it. My breathing became heavier & I huffed as I grasp for air. My head was aching so bad that my vision started to fail me. My throat felt like sandpaper.

'Achoo! Achoo!' I sneezed on the tissue paper. I breathe like a tired dog.

_I should call Satsuki-san. I guess I'll be taking an off day again. I can't work like this, I'll just be in everyone's way._

I stood up. My knees wobbled as I made my way to the door. I was about to close the door behind me when I saw the floor coming at me in fast pace.

_What the-_

I fell on the floor, lying on my right side & darkness took over.

* * *

><p><em>Nyaah? Prez! Prez, are you alright?<em>

_Whuah! Misaki-chan?_

_What should we do?_

_What's going on here?_

_Usui-kun? Hurry! Misaki-chan..._

I heard fussing voices around me, but my consciousness slipped away.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to a brightly lit room. A soft but strong hand was on my forehead. Then it was replaced by a cold wet cloth.<p>

'You're awake, prez?' A very familiar voice asked.

I saw Usui's worried face hovering above me.

_What the hell happened to me?_

I tried to sit but my head throbbed. My joints ached with every movement & I could feel my lymph nodes were swollen.

Usui gently pushed me back.

'Don't try to work yourself up, prez. Rest for now.'

I looked around._Infirmary?_ I was in the school's infirmary.

'What am I doing here?' I wonder out loud.

Usui adjusted the cloth on my forehead, 'You fainted outside the office, Yukimura & Sakura saw you.'

'Oh,' I remembered now.

'Do you know how much you made me worry?' He said sternly.

'Sorry...' I apologized.

'Don't do that again, okay? Just listen & don't be so stubborn.' He ruffled my hair & smiled.

I nodded sleepily. 'I'm sorry,' I mumbled.

We stayed in the infirmary until it was dark. I mostly sleep because of the medicine I took & every time I woke up, my throat aches so much & my fever won't go down at least a bit. Usui kept on putting cold cloth on my forehead.

'Your fever is as stubborn as you,' he commented when he saw me fluttered my eyes open.

I just smiled.

He glanced at the window, 'It's almost dark, prez. Let's get you home now.'

* * *

><p>With my headache &amp; joint sores, I struggled to change from my uniform to my pajamas.<p>

'Then, let me help you undressed.' Usui suggested as he started removing the ribbon of my uniform.

'Shut up, pervert! Get out of here.' I managed to kick him out of my room.

I was still able to wear my pajamas without tumbling myself on the floor then I let Usui in the room.

'Thanks,' I muttered.

He helped me lay on my bed & covered me with a light blanket.

My body felt so heavy & aching like hell.

He looked at me for a moment as if thinking whether to buy me or not. Suddenly, he pinned down both of my shoulder with his strong hands.

'How about repaying me with your body?' He flashed his eyes seductively.

'How about I throw you out the window?' I tried to sound fierce but my voice didn't play along with me.

He laughed, 'I don't think you can do that in that state.' He let go of my shoulder & sat beside me.

'Shut up, perverted...a-a-achoo!' _Dammit!_

He smiled, 'Sleep now, prez. I'll be here.' He gently rubbed me between my eyes with his thumb. It felt so nice. Somehow, it lessened the uncomfortable feeling in my nose.

'Don't you dare do anything funny just because I can't murder you in my current state,' I warned.

He laughed, 'Come on prez, have some trust in me! Besides, I don't have to take my advantage tonight because I don't even need it,' he smiled alluringly.

I rolled my eyes at him before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>My own sudden movement disrupted my sleep.<p>

My dream made me kick my left leg so hard that I jolted from the bed. Usui, who was sleeping beside me, also jerked from sleep.

I sat & the almost-dried cloth fell. My heart raced so hard that it made my breathing even more difficult._Damn,__stupid__dream!_

'What is it?' Usui put his hand on my back & gently rubbed it.

I panted. But as soon as got recovered, I instantly felt very sleepy.

'Nothing, I-I just had a dream about walking down a hallway then I slipped & I woke up.' i tried to explain.

He chuckled, 'You kicked me.' I saw him rubbed his knee.

'Sorry...' I winced, my throat still hurts.

He reached for the side table & handed me a glass of water which I gratefully drank. I lay back to my bed & he put back the freshly drained cold cloth on my forehead.

'Your fever had gone down a bit. How are you feeling?' he asked, touching my burning cheeks.

'I felt a lot better than yesterday. Thank you, Usui.' I muttered sleepily, I hope he understood my gibberish talk.

'Yeah, pay me when you're not sick anymore,' he teased.

I punched him weakly in the stomach. I heard him chuckled once then I fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, feeling so light. Aside from my throat &amp; my runny nose, I felt fine. I still have fever but at least my head wasn't pounding like a jack hammer.<p>

'Feeling a lot better?' Usui asked when I came to the kitchen after I freshen up myself a bit.

He cupped my face, 'You're fine, but you still need to rest.'

'Thank you!' I blurted out. 'For taking care of me.' I blushed.

He was stunned but he quickly recovered. He smiled & pulled me in his arms.

'It was nothing.' he said. 'I didn't know Misa-chan can be so cute when she's sick!' he added teasingly.

I pulled away from him & kicked him in the shin.

'Wow, your strength is back too!' he exclaimed.

He held both my arms firmly & he kissed me. I was so surprised; I didn't know how to react. Then something hit me, I squirmed from his grasp but he didn't let go. He even kissed me harder.

'Urggh..' I finally pushed him. I panted for breath while he looked at me smirking.

'You stupid pervert! Did that damaged brain of yours forgot that I have severe colds? You'll get infected too, idiot!' I yelled at him.

'Then Misa-chan, please take good care of me,' he smiled childishly.

* * *

><p>A quiet afternoon in the student council was unusual but I enjoyed it.<p>

I was alone in the room, staring outside the window.

'Achoo!'

I looked behind me & I saw Usui with teary eyes.

'I think I got colds, prez.' He sniffed.

'USUUUIII!'

* * *

><p>Love fever from Usui! Whuahh! I want one! Who else does? Haha!<p>

Hai,

Minna-san, genki da yo?

Hope you like this chapter :D

Update soon enough & please continue to read, honto ni arigatou gozaimasu!

natsu_no_sora deshita, mata ne!


	5. Masquerade?

**©Fujiwara Hiro**

Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5: MASQUERADE?<p>

'Really, Misaki-chan?' Sakura asked me excitedly.

'Yes, that's what the majority decided. So, masquerade it is.' I sighed. Masquerade means dancing & I'm not that type of person. However, Sakura & the other girls seemed to be thrilled about it. I guess it was not a bad idea, I just hope the boys will behave properly.

'That would be so wonderful! I hope Kuuga-kun isn't busy on that night, I want to invite him.' Sakura babbled on.

'Maybe we could invite Megane-kun too, right, Shizuko?' she elbowed Shizuko.

'Hmm...' Shizuko replied noncholantly.

'Ehh? What's with that answer, Shizuko?' Sakura pouted.

'Do whatever makes you happy Sakura.' Shizuko adjusted her glasses up to her nose.

I looked up the sky while they continued to argue. I sighed; I wonder what on earth I should wear on the school festival?

The school festival this year was decided to be a masquerade theme. Everybody was busy preparing for the event. The principal announced that we will also hold a masquerade ball after the day's activity.

* * *

><p>The lunch bell rang loudly around the school.<p>

'Oh, it's time already.' I stood up.

'Misaki-chan, we're going to shop for a dress later, wanna come?' Sakura asked.

I thought for a second, 'Uhh, yeah. Okay, I'll come with you guys.' I smiled.

* * *

><p>Sakura helped me find a dress that suits me pretty well. It was a simple tube dress with frilly skirt &amp; sparkling sequence design.<p>

'Misaki-chan, it suits you! Oh, you look so gorgeous! I'm sure Usui-kun will like it too!' she squealed.

'Y-yeah... thanks, Sakura.' I blushed.

After that, they dropped me off in my house.

'Thanks, guys! I enjoyed it.' I waved at them.

* * *

><p>I was already sleeping that night when my phone rang. I had a good guess to who was calling me at this time of the night.<p>

'Hello?' I answered, a little irritated.

'How's my little maid doing?' Usui's unruffled voice asked.

'Usui... Don't you have a clock in your house?' I gritted my teeth.

He chuckled, 'I do have a clock but unfortunately, I don't bring it around outside my house.'

'Outside?' I asked, it was already past 11 in the evening. 'What are you doing at this hour outside? It's dangerous!'

'My, my... Misa-chan is worried about me.' he mused.

'Of course I'm worried,' I said quietly.

He didn't respond. I could hear the gentle breeze on the other line.

'Where are you?' I asked.

'Oh, nothing in particular.' he replied. I could sense something was wrong. I could hear it in his voice.

'Usui, what's wrong?'

'Hmm? Nothing, I just want to hear your voice, that's all.' he said in the same low voice. It sounded almost like he's sad.

'Liar.' I said.

He just laughed softly.

'Why don't you go home & rest?' I suggested.

It took a few moments before he replied. 'Yeah, okay. I'm going home.' he said.

'Yeah, take care, Alien.' I teased.

He chuckled, 'Yes, my lady.'

I smiled.

'Goodnight, Misaki.' I cringed. It surprised me; he rarely calls me by my name.

'I love you,' he added quietly.

Before I could answer, he dropped the line.

I was left there, stunned.

* * *

><p>Another busy day at school; the teachers were busy with their own preparations too that didn't bother to attend our classes so everyone helped decorating the gym.<p>

It was already past lunch when Sakura & Shizuko had to drag me away to eat my lunch. After that, I went to the rooftop to get some rest.

* * *

><p>I sat on the concrete floor &amp; thought about Usui.<p>

_I __wonder __what's __wrong __with __him,_ I thought. He had been unusually quiet since last night. He was still stalking me this morning, of course, but he wasn't in his usual cheerful self. He just watched me with his sad green eyes, like he's been carrying a burden on his shoulder. He radiated off a gloomy mood that affects me.

I asked him what's his problem was, but he just answered nonsense things.

* * *

><p>The school ended earlier, thanks to everyone that helped.<p>

I went to the cafe for my shift. The first thing I notice was, Usui wasn't there as a customer or a chef. My curiosity grew even more. I wanted to know what's up with him so I could help him, I didn't want him to be sad. It made me sad too.

* * *

><p>'Thanks for the hard work, Misa-chan.' Satsuki-san squealed as I waved goodbye to them. My shift for tonight was finished.<p>

I exited at the backdoor. Usui was there, leaning against the wall.

'Hi, prez!' he grinned at me. I could see the sad glitter in his eyes through the fake grin.

'What's up with you?' I asked again for a millionth time.

'Nothing, I came here to see my cute girlfriend.' he smiled widely.

I looked at him suspiciously.

'Come now, Misa-chaaaan!' he said in a singsong voice & grabbed my hand.

* * *

><p>'Usui,' I broke the silence as we walked to my house.<p>

'Hmm?'

'...Nothing.' I changed my mind; he's just going to answer the same.

He didn't even annoy me to know what I was thinking like he usually does. I looked up to his face. It was plastered with clear sadness & confusion.

We didn't spoke until we arrived in our place.

'Misaki...' he started. I blushed at the sound of my name coming from his voice.

'What is it?'

Instead of answering, he embraced me in his warm hug. I didn't know what else to do so I hugged him back.

'I'm sorry, Misaki' I heard him say. I frowned, confused.

'What are you apologizing for?'

He tightened his arms around me, 'You'll know soon. But I hope you'll understand.'

'Huh? What are you talking about?' I asked, more confused than ever. I pulled away from him to look at him.

He cupped my face & looked into my eyes intently.

'You'll know soon.' he repeated. He then kissed me on the lips.

* * *

><p>The night of the long-awaited masquerade was here. Everyone looked fabulous in their outfit.<p>

Usui was unbelievably perfect in his simple black tuxedo & red necktie. The girls squealed & gaped at the sight of him. But as usual, he ignored them. Even from afar, I knew he was sad. The playful sparks in his eyes were gone; the teasing smirk on his face was replaced by a slight frown.

I was sitting on one of the benches where the fewer crowds were. I wore the frilly white cocktail dress that Sakura choose for me. She & Shizuko helped me pinned my hair in a messy high bun. I put on my glittering stiletto sandals & wish that after the party, I could still walk to my house.

Music flooded the big room, everyone excitedly grab a hold of their partners & happily dance with them.

Sakura was with Kuuga & Shizuko, though she looked reluctant, was with Kuuga's band mate, the one with eyeglasses.

A hand lay in front of my face. I looked up & Usui smiled sweetly.

'May I take you to dance?' he asked like a gentleman.

I blushed, 'I-I don't know how to dance!' I panicked.

'Come on, prez. You can do it, I'll help you.' he laughed softly.

I took his hand & he dragged me outside the gym where less people were dancing in the garden.

He pulled me closer to him & put my hands behind his neck. He slid his hands around my waist & locked it.

But we didn't dance at all; we just stood there looking at each other, trying to ask silent questions to each other through our eyes.

He caressed my cheeks & asked, 'Do you know how gorgeous you are tonight?'

Obviously, I flushed red tomato.

'It makes me want to kiss you all night long...' he leaned towards my face.

'P-pervert!' I tried to push him away but I couldn't.

He chuckled & he straightened.

After a moment, I spoke up, 'Usui... is there something wrong?' I asked softly.

'You can see right through me, prez.' he commented.

'So, there's really something bothering you?'

He looked away from me.

I kicked him in the shin. Hard.

'Ow!' he jerked.

'Tell me what's wrong or I swear I'll knock you out cold!' I shrieked. I couldn't take it anymore. My patience was at its limit. I want to know what's wrong with him.

He laughed. A real laugh. He bent as he rubbed his left shin. I must've hit him with the heel of my stiletto.

'Look, I'm sorry, alright!' I said frustratedly. 'I just... can't stand seeing you like this, Usui Takumi...' I exhaled.

When I looked up to him, his eyes were wide with surprise.

'Did I already hit a nerve?' he chuckled.

I didn't respond. I just stood there in front of him, waiting for a serious answer.

He sighed & pulled me back to him. He hugged me, wrapping his arms around me & buried his face to my neck.

'Gerard & my grandfather...' He started. His voice was so low I probably wouldn't heard it if his face wasn't buried in my neck.

'What about them?' I whispered. A sudden tension started to build inside my stomach.

'They... they died in a plane crash.' he said in a gloomy tone.

I was speechless. "Why now?" I thought, "Why now? How cruel. When he finally had good term relationship with his family, when he begins to feel what family is like, they were taken away from him."

I wrapped my arms around him & hugged him tightly.

'I'm sorry,' I said.

'When I could finally have a real bond with them, they left me.' he murmured. I bit my lip; I didn't know what to say to comfort him so I just rubbed his back.

'But it's not the sole reason why I'm sad, Misaki.' he pulled back to look at me in the face.

'What is?'

'I'm afraid of what will be the effect of it to us.'

'What do you mean?' I asked; more confuse than ever. Why would it affect us?

He sighed, 'Let's take a little walk, shall we?'

* * *

><p>We ended up in a deserted park. We sat down on the soft grass under a tree. The place was brightly illuminated by a nearby post.<p>

Usui sat behind me & snaked his hands around me, making me rest my back & head on his chest. I could feel his warm breathe on my ear. There's something in the moment that I don't want to ruin so I let us stay like that.

'What do you mean, Usui?' I couldn't hold back so I asked him.

'My grandfather's successor was Gerard, but since he died, that means, I'm next in line.' He paused as he let me absorbed it.

'Oh,' I said, but I still don't understand, why would it affect us? Then it hit me like a burning comet from outer space. I turned to him, his face solemn & not meeting my eyes.

'Y-you mean you're going to England?' I stammered.

'I'm sorry,' he answered.

I didn't respond quickly but I said, 'What are you apologizing for?' I tried my best to keep my voice steady. 'It's for your family, right? So you really have to go.' My voice faltered.

'I don't know how long I would be gone but I'll come back, I promise.' he hugged me tightly.

I punched him in the stomach, 'Of course you'll come back! This is where your home is, idiot!'

He chuckled half-heartedly, 'Yeah, Misa-chan is my home.'

I gently played with his necktie, avoiding his eyes.

'I'll miss you,' he said, caressing my cheek.

I closed my eyes, trying to memorize his every touch to me. I leaned my head on his chest & inhaled his hypnotizing scent. I wonder what would become of me when he's not stalking me anymore, when he's not here to tease me or to walk me to my house or to kiss me good night. The thoughts made my throat tight.

'When are you leaving?' I hope he heard my whisper.

'A week from now.'

'So soon,' I couldn't help but feel sad.

He patted my head. 'S'okay, I'll come back here every now & then. We'll do fun things, like eating chocolate cake-'

'Eh? What's fun in eating chocolate cake? You nearly killed me the last time we had cake!' I pulled back to face him.

He smirked, 'Okay, then. What's Misa-chan's definition of fun? Like making out in the public or running around naked or-?'

'S-shut up, pervert!' I blushed as I punched his stomach.

He laughed & sighed. He held me closer to him, like he's planning to bury me in his chest & never let me go.

* * *

><p>Usui forced me to swing around &amp; swayed with the music when we got back from our little walk.<p>

He dragged me towards the dance floor where many couple were enjoying themselves.

'Usui, I seriously can't dance in high heels! I'll trip!' I whispered, clinging tightly on his hand.

'Its fine, I'll catch you if you trip.' he smirked.

'Come on, let's just go sit somewhere.' I whined. I could feel my feet aching now for standing & walking for hours.

He smiled mischievously & without any warning, he lifted me off my feet like a princess.

'HEY!' I yelped, drawing attention to us. I blushed furiously, 'What do you think you're doing, idiot!' I lowered my voice.

The students & even teachers began gaping at us like were some kind of spotlight-snatcher morons.

'Put. Me. Down. Right. Now.' I demanded, trying to squirm in his grasp.

He didn't speak or anything, he just continued to walk towards an empty bench. Finally, he gently set me down to sit.

I could feel all the stares on us & my face felt so hot.

Usui didn't seem to notice it. He knelt in front of me & pry open the little belt of my stiletto.

'Ow!' I winced. My feet were blistered & it's turning to a bright red color.

'Just as I thought,' he muttered. 'I wonder if you could still walk with those feet.'

I frowned; I'm not used in wearing high heels so my feet got easily hurt & blistered.

'Yeah, I can! It's just a little blister.' I lied.

'Don't move there.' he ordered. I watched him talk to one of the teachers. After a brief talk, he went back to where I was.

'Come on, you're cleared to go.' he said, patting my head.

'Eh?'

'You need to treat your feet, it'll ache so much in the morning, if you don't,' he threatened.

I put my sandal back & tried to stand. I grimaced, it hurts like hell. I sat back down & rubbed my foot.

'Don't wear that anymore.' he cautioned. He picked up my sandals, leaving me bare footed.

'Let's go,' he pulled me towards the door & we left the masquerade ball.

Once outside, Usui lowered his back in front of me.

'Okay, come on, Misa-chan!' he squealed.

'W-what are you-?' I stuttered.

'Are you planning to walk bare footed?'

I glanced at my feet. _Whoa, __I __haven't __thought __about __that._ The soft grass felt so nice to my aching feet.

'Come on, prez.' he urged, 'hop on, I won't let you fall.'

I eyed him suspiciously but I gingerly put my arms around his neck & rest my chin on his shoulder while he securely wrapped his hands under my legs. I blushed but I felt surprisingly comfortable.

'I'll bring you to my place to treat your wounds, alright?' he walked on easily as if I weight like a feather.

I just nodded & tiredly closed my eyes. I tighten my embrace to him & buried my face on his neck.

'Usui?' I rubbed his neck to catch his attention.

'Hmmm?'

'Thank you,' I said wholeheartedly.

'Yeah, anything for my Misa-chan.'

'I love you,' I added quickly.

I felt a slight shudder as he chuckled.

'I know... I know,' he said & kissed my arm around his neck.

* * *

><p>Minna, natsu_no_sora desu!<p>

So, uhm... I don't know how to put conflict to their story. I know I hadn't nail this too good so I really want to know what you think about chapter, please review!

(Megane-kun is one of Kuuga's band mate, ne? He's the one with the glasses –that's why I call him Megane- I forgot his name so I decided to name him on my own, hahaha!)

Ja mata ne, minna-san! Arigatou gozaimasu!


	6. Till We Meet Again

**©Fujiwara Hiro**

Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6: 'TILL WE MEET AGAIN<p>

'Ow!' I complained as Usui put a coldpack on my foot.

I was sitting on his only furniture in his house. Usui brought me here to treat the nasty blisters on my feet that I acquired from that stupid masquerade ball of the school.

'There, that should be okay.' Usui sat beside me.

'Thanks,' I muttered. I stared at my slightly swollen feet & I wonder how in the world could I go home if my feet were swollen.

'Why don't you stay with me here?' Usui said as if he could read my mind.

'Huh?' I gaped at him like a demented parrot.

'What do you think? Would Misa-chan sleep with me tonight?' he said while slowly leaning towards my face, smirking seductively.

'Pervert!' I tried to kick him away from me but my foot reminds me that it's injured.

'Ouch!'

He didn't even stop from leaning to me. I scooted away from him to the end of the sofa. He stood up & reached for me but I dodged away, quickly standing on the opposite side of where he stood.

'Hey! Stop it, Usui pervert!' I yelled at him, leaning all my weight to my right foot which was less injured than my left. I grimaced in pain.

He slowly advanced to where I was standing, 'Do you know how much I waited for us to be alone?' he asked, his voice was dangerously alluring.

I backed away but I already hit the wall. I gasp quietly & my heart pounded violently. Usui's emerald eyes glittered like jewels.

'Now, now... What should we do?' he said sweetly. He stood in front of me now, his face too close to mine that I could feel his warm breath. I was blushing furiously. I knew I couldn't run from him.

'U-uhhm,' I gulped. He gently caressed my hot cheek with the back of his hand. His other hand locked beside my head, indicating that I didn't have a way to escape.

He leaned closer, as if it was still possible with our current proximity. My heart tripled its pace & I just want to close my eyes but Usui's eyes transfixed them, like even blinking would be impossible.

I gasped as he buried his face to my neck & kissed me there, my breathing became a slow pants. The tickling sensation sent electric current to my spine, making my hair on the back stand.

'U-usui...' I whispered.

'Hmmmm,' he inhaled. He held my back with his left hand & wrapped his right hand around my waist.

_Oh no!_ I mentally screamed as I felt the zipper of my tube dress become loose.

'S-stop it, Usui!' I tried to push him but I suddenly felt very weak, like my knees where turning into jell-o. My hands were trembling so badly & I could feel colds sweats popping on my forehead.

Usui swiftly turned me around & I fell on the sofa, with his hands support my head & my waist. He was practically on top of me! I didn't know what to do, should I kick him (but that move was damn useless) or just give up?

Usui leaned on top of me, supporting himself with his hands that where both on either side of my head.

'No violence allowed,' he said smirking. He never left his gaze on my eyes as he loosen his necktie. He lowered his face & kissed me...

I knew I couldn't do anything else, so I gave in, I closed my eyes & kissed him back. We kissed each other for what seem like forever. I pushed myself up in a sitting postion without pulling away from his lips. My hand move to touch his face, it surprised me that I wasn't trembling anymore.

Million seconds had past & he gently pushing me away. Instictively, as if my hands had their own mind, I pulled his necktie & kissed him more, despite for the fact that my lungs were desparately begging for air.

At last, I couldn't help it. I pushed him away from, a little forceful than needed. We were both panting hard. My face was very hot & I felt a bit dizzy. I clamped my mouth with the back of my hand & glared at Usui, who was also out of breath but still smirking.

'You stupid, stupid, stupid, super perverted alien!' I screeched at him throught my gritted teeth. 'Look what you made me do!' I pointed to his lower lip. It had a smudge of blood, where I think I bit him.

Usui wiped it with the back of his hand. He looked at it with interest.

'I said no violence allowed. How sly of you, Misa-chan,' he teased.

I threw a pillow at him as I blushed even more.

'Let me see that!' I yanked his hand away from his mouth & took a closer look.

'Want to kiss the wound away?' he moved closer to my face.

'Not that again!' I smacked him in the face.

He softly laughed.

'What do you think you were doing, you pervert!' I wanted strangled him for almost doing _that_ to me.

'Just wanted to try...' he showed off his irrisistable grin.

'What do you mean, trying? What kind of brain do you have in there?' I knocked his head.

'A perverted one,' he said like he was very proud of it.

I winced as I felt a sudden sharp pain on my right foot. I sat up properly & gently rubbed it.

'Still hurting?' he asked concernly.

I nodded.

'Can't be helped,' he stood up & disappeared inside his empty room. When he came back, he had a white t-shirt & a summer cargo shorts.

'Here, it's the only clothes I have that I think will fit you,' he handed it over to me.

'Uh, thanks.' I stood up & limped to change my dress in the CR.

'Oh, you can change your dress here. I'll help you,' he blocked my way, grinning like an imbecile.

'Get out of my way, stupid, perverted, outer-space alien!' I shoved him away.

* * *

><p>'Wow, I looked like a scarecrow.' I exclaimed when I got out of the bathroom after I changed &amp; cleared out my make-up. I also unpinned the bun that was my hair &amp; let it loose. I spead my arms &amp; I laughed at mysef.<p>

Usui joined in, 'It actually looks good on you, prez.'

The t-shirt was obviously oversized, I was like wearing a sunday dress. The shorts fitted on my waist, but it wasn't a short on me anymore. It was more like a pedal pants.

Usui changed as well. He was now wearing a black t-shirt that made his fair complexion stand out. He matched it with a gray sweatpants. He had his eyeglasses on too, which added an astonishing look on him despite the very simple clothes & messy hair.

'Aren't you hungry?' he asked.

'Nope,' I answered noncholantly. I moved to the window that overlooked the night lights of the city. It was so pretty._ I'll miss this too,_ I thought. _I'll miss everything about him._ It made me sad to think about the coming future.

'Sit beside me,' he called.

I sighed. I limped towards him & plopped down on the sofa.

'Lay down,' he commanded.

'Eh? Don't be ridiculous! I won't fall to your pevertedness again!'

'Just do it, prez.' He pushed me & I was forced to lay down.

'Wha-' I started to protest. But he sat back & gently lift my feet to rest on his lap. He massaged it like a professional therapist. It hurts but it also felt nice.

My eyelids drooped as he softly massaged my feet to help the pain ease.

* * *

><p>We sat on one of the empty benches in the airport's waiting area. I swang my feet &amp; fidgeted as we waited for his flight to call.<p>

We sat there in silence, Usui holding my hand tightly. I felt like we're waiting for a bomb to explode.

I saw Usui quickly glanced at his wristwatch. Time was coming too short for us now; my throat tighten. _Get a grip of yourself! Don't make this harder for him._

'You have to promise me something,' he said quietly.

'W-what?' I looked to his face, trying to keep myself composed.

'You should take good care of yourself; don't overdo everything, okay? 'Coz no one will be there to scold you.' His smile made my eyes sting.

'Y-yeah,' I croaked.

'Promise me,' he insisted, tugging my hand.

'Okay, okay! I promise,' I said sincerely, looking into his eyes.

He smiled widely.

Then a voice boomed in the waiting area, ruining the moment. The woman over the PA was calling the passengers of the BA158; Usui's plane.

My heart dropped to my stomach. I stood up, 'That's your plane,' I said, a huge boulder suddenly grew rapidly inside my chest. He softly held my cheeks with his hands. He looked so damn gorgeous with his spectacles on but loneliness lingered in his eyes, making me want to hug him & kiss him & not let him go.

'Y-you better get going, idiot!' I said, but I held his wrist tightly. Then I threw my arms around him & hugged him tightly. He did the same, wrapping my waist & lightly brushed my hair.

'Can I have a favor?' I spoke while still hugging him.

'What is it?' he asked in a very sweet voice.

'Please come back,' I whispered.

'Of course,' he replied without hesitation. 'You're my only home, Misa-chan.'

I smiled. I pulled myself away & looked at him, trying to commit his image in my mind.

'Take care & don't do anything perverted there! Concentrate on your work!' I smacked his head.

'Yes, ma'am!' he chuckled.

'Well then, I'll see you soon, Usui Takumi.' I smiled at him softly.

'Yeah, see you soon, Ayuzawa.' he gave me quick peck on my lips & ruffled my hair. He turned his back on me & walk away. I bit my lip, clenched my hands & trying very hard not to run up to him & beg him not to leave me. My heart thudded loudly in my chest.

A few steps from me, he turned & yelled, 'By the way, I love you!' that & he continued to walk away like nothing happens. I flushed, everyone within a 5 meter-radius turned to look at him then turned to stare at me.

'Idiot!' I muttered. I watched him until he vanished after he passed by an airline counter. I sighed & turned to leave the airport.

For every step I took, the pain of reality becomes more unbearable. Before I even reach the exit, my tears streamed down my cheeks. I wiped it quickly but they kept on flowing.

* * *

><p>That night, I lay alone on my bed. My mind kept reminding me every memory of him. I couldn't help but cry. Hot, streaming tears flowed out from my red eyes. I already miss him terribly. I thought about the coming day tomorrow, how could I get over it without him by my side? I <em>need<em> him.

I knew I have to be strong, not only for my sake but also for him.

I didn't know how much time had passed, or how much tears my eyes poured out, but at last, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>'Ah, good morning, pres!' Yukimura greeted me the next day at the student council office.<p>

'Good morning!' I said as cheerful as I could.

'There's a package for you,' he announced.

'Huh? For me?' I asked, surprised. Who could've send it to me?

'Yes, its on your table.' He pointed on my desk. A little paper box was there.

'Thanks.' I mumbled. I decided to open it later since I had a ton of paper works on my table.

But I felt something, or rather, someone, is missing.

_Arrgghh! Why do you always have to be there wherever I go, stupid Usui!_ I fumed silently. I exhaled sharply, _Get out of here, I'm busy!_ I gripped my head on both sides.

I wanted to yell at someone who wasn't actually here.

* * *

><p>I brought the little box on the rooftop to open it during lunch break. I turned it side ways; no sender, just my name on it. I cut the tape open, it revealed a cellphone inside.<p>

'Huh? Who would sent such an expensive cellphone to me?' I asked myself, completely dumbfounded. I picked it up anyway & pressed a button. It lighted to life. It was already in the music player with an mp3 file ready to be played. It was untitled. I press the next button on the screen, no other mp3 file showed up; it was the only file in the music player, which made me more confused.

I hit the play button & listened to whatever it is. My eyes widen as I listened to the familiar voice recorded in the phone.

'Hi, Misa-chan!' Usui squealed like a baby. He chuckled & sighed before continuing, 'How are you? I hope you're doing fine,' he paused. 'As for me, I'm probably in England by now. I requested the post office to deliver this to you after I left, I-' he exhaled, as if the words were drowning him. 'I just wanted to say that no matter what, I'll always be your perverted outer space alien,' he laughed softly. I smiled with tears forming in my eyes. 'No matter what happens, no matter how much time passed, always remember that I will definitely find my way back to you, that's a promise.' he said quietly. I knew how hard for him to say all this because I know he's not that kind of person to easily open up his emotions. I could hear nothing but sincerity in his voice.

'I love you so much, Ayuzawa Misaki, don't you ever forget that,' he added & the recording ended.

I sat there silently sobbing but I felt contented. I found a new strength in his message. I knew we could face all these hurdles in our relationship with just a promise. I could face this knowing that he will always be by my side.

I exhaled & wiped the tears on my cheeks. I picked up the cellphone, I browse through some files until I stumbled upon a picture. It was an image of the two of us taken a million years ago on my birthday. I smiled at my stupid expression. Usui looked as perfect as ever, it made me want to throw the phone away, _How could he look so good like that? Damn pheromone alien!"_

I set it as the wallpaper of the phone & stood up. I took a deep breath.

Holding on to his promise, I went back to the real world with a new spring on my steps & a new strength to face the harsh world.

* * *

><p>Whuahh! Harooo, minna! natsu_no_sora desu, yorushiku onegaishimasu!<p>

another chapter done :)

hope you like it...especially the perverted part, hihihihi !

oh, sorry if they turn the corner too quickly & left you drooling! hahaha!

the truth is, I'm not knowledgeable enough for them to continue _that_, sorry! (I shall expand my knowledge, hmm...*thinks perverted thoughts*)

hai, hai! till we meet again next chapter, ja!


	7. Call From Afar

**©Fujiwara Hiro**

Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7: CALL FROM AFAR<p>

_RIIING! RIIING!_

An insistent call from my cellphone woke me around midnight.

I gropped it on my side table until I found it.

'Hello?' I croaked.

'Misa-chaaan!' Usui sang on the other line.

'Do you know what time it is here?' I irritably asked him, though my heart leapt at the sound of his voice. It had been 3 long weeks since I've heard from him.

'Yeah, it's around 9pm-' he started to answer.

'No! it's already midnight here, you idiot!' I shouted at the phone.

'Oh, sorry. My calculations were off,' he apologized.

I sighed, 'S' alright, just don't do it again. I might threw this stupid cellphone of yours!' He usually made his calls between 7 to 10 in evening as he didn't want to disturb my sleep.

I heard him laughed, 'Sorry!'

A long paused.

'So, how are things there?' I asked casually.

'Fine, just busy as ever. Sorry, I hardly have time to call you,'' he sighed.

'Hey... it's not your responsibility to call me everyday. I just want to hear from you from time to time, that's all. It doesn't have to be everyday, okay? I know you're busy so I understand,' I explained to him patiently.

A few seconds past before he answered, 'Thank you,'

We exchanged stories & news to each other from these past weeks. We laughed & teased each other like we always did. I didn't realize how I much I missed him until I had tears in the corner of my eyes.

After a few minutes, I heard a muffled voice on the his line.

'Excuse me for a while,' he said hastily.

'Sure,'

He hold the call & when he came back, his voice was filled with sadness.

'Misaki...' he said solemnly.

'Hmmm?' I knew he has to finish our call for tonight. My throat tightened.

'I wish I could talk to you more but I need to go now. I have to attend to a conference. I'm sorry, I promise to call you some other time.'

'Yeah, it's fine. Take care of yourself, don't skip meals & sleep well,' I ordered.

He chuckled, 'Yes, ma'am!'

'Okay, bye... I love you, I miss you.' I whispered.

'I know. I love you too, _so much_,' he emphasized on 'so much', it made me smile.

I dropped the line & check out the phone. The call was just for less than 5 minutes but it was the best 5 minutes of my life for these past weeks. It made me so happy to hear his voice again.

Before I went back to sleep, I caught a glance on my phone's wallpaper, which has the image of a grinning Usui, a picture he sent to tease me. I grinned too & slumbered back into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

><p>minna-san, harooo! Thanks for reading my story. I hope you like it :)<p>

it's a short chapter, ne? I just want to them to take a break from being together & being lovely dovey... sometimes it makes me sick but we love them, right? we love them! o*u*V

(oh & also, I'm sorry for such long chapters... believe me, its not my idea! the culprit is my fingers! they just love to type & type & type until I realized its already 6 pages long o.O)

anyway, watch out for the next chapter, okay?

ja, mata ne! :)

BTW: Belated Merry Christmas & A Happy Prosperous New Year To All Of You!


	8. EXTRA: We'll Make The Time Wait

© natsu_no_sora

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8:<p>

EXTRA STORY: WE'LL MAKE THE TIME WAIT

Akimitsu Kanon quietly sat on the bench outside the hematology & oncology department of St. Luke's International Hospital in Tokyo. Beside her sat a handsome raven-haired boy with mesmerizing black eyes, about the same age as her: Hoshikawa Yuji.

The boy held the girl's cold & clammy hand, as if making sure she's still there.

A smile formed on the girl's pale lips, 'It's going to be alright,' she whispered. But the sound of her voice made the boy think that she was assuring herself more than him.

'Akimitsu-san,' the nurse called as she poked her head on the door. 'Come in, please.'

They stood & went inside the small, white room.

* * *

><p>The news of the doctor made a life-changing destiny to the girl &amp; the boy.<p>

'Maybe something went wrong in your tests, Takahashi-sensei,' Yuji insisted, still not believing what he just heard.

'I'm sorry, Hoshikawa-kun, but the tests we performed are 99% reliable,' the doctor patiently answered the boy's accusation.

'Can you make another-' he started to say but a gentle tug in his hand made him stop.

'It's alright, Yuji,' Kanon said in a very soft voice. 'There's nothing wrong in the tests. Takahashi-sensei, thank you so much,' she stood up & respectfully bowed to the doctor. 'Let's go, Yuji,' she tugged his hand again.

'But, Kanon-' his protest was cut by the looks on his girlfriend's face.

He sighed & said, 'Okay.' He turned to the doctor & bowed his thanks.

* * *

><p>'The sky is so beautiful, right?' Kanon smiled to the sky as they went to the hospital's garden.<p>

Yuji didn't answer, he just watched Kanon with a pair of sad eyes.

'Hey,' he spoke, at last.

'Hmm?' she turned her attention to him, forcing a weak smile.

'Are you alright with this?' he couldn't control the pour of his emotion that words came harsh.

The girl avoided his eyes; she turned her back on him so he wouldn't see how much it affects her.

'There's nothing we could do about it, is there?' she simply answered, trying very hard to keep her voice from breaking.

Sudden warmth engulfed her body as her boyfriend hugged her from behind. At that moment, she couldn't control herself. Tears fell from her eyes, leaving dark patches of circle on the soil. She faced the boy & hugged him back. Her tears brought her to sob & later on, she cried so hard, she couldn't even breathe right.

Yuji hugged her tightly, he felt like his heart broke into million pieces in every sob & tears her girlfriend cried.

'I-I'm s-sorry, Yuji,' Kanon apologized, 'I'm so sorry!' she cried even harder. 'I c-couldn't fulfill m-my p-promise to you, I'm s-sorry!'

His throat tighten but he brushed away his emotion, 'Ssshhhh,' he shushed the girl.

A crazy idea popped into his mind.

'There is something we could do,' he smiled.

'We'll make the time wait for us.'

* * *

><p>The couple went around the world in an attempt to race against time, to race against the time limit of the girl's life.<p>

They spent a week in Hong Kong, where the clock ticks an hour slower than in Japan.

They flew to UAE to visit the largest mall in the world. The time waited about 5 hours for them.

They had their winter vacation in the scorching hot desert of Egypt. They had escaped 7 hours in Japanese time.

A month of romantic atmosphere in France made them neutral in time.

They flew to New York to spend the Christmas in Times Square, gaining almost a day in their time together.

* * *

><p>'This is the last place,' Kanon whispered weakly.<p>

The boy beside her didn't respond. If only he could make the time totally stop, to make her life longer, to make her stay by his side for much longer, to tell her how much he love her, kiss her & hug her with all his heart & soul. But the sad reality wouldn't allow him.

'Yeah,' he finally replied.

They were in California, where time is slowest. Yuji took Kanon for a picnic to watch the sunset on a beach.

They already gain more than a month of time; they surpassed the deadline of which the doctor gave them.

It was enough for Kanon, 'Thank you, Yuji,' she smiled at her boyfriend, 'Thank you so much for lengthening my life, thank you for giving me so many reasons to fight & live. I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill my part on our promise,' she tears up.

Yuji, as brave as he was, couldn't keep his eyes from tearing. He knew the time wouldn't wait for them anymore. Time is such an impatient thing; it wouldn't wait long for anyone.

'Yeah, anything for you,' he answered. He gently caressed her pale cheeks with the back of his hand. 'I'll do anything for you,' he said sincerely.

Kanon held his hand & kissed it. She smiled contentedly.

'Can I have a favor?' she asked.

'Sure,'

'Can you release me from our promise?'

She seemed to ask the impossible, Yuji thought.

'Why?' tears slipped out of his eyes.

'Because... I love you, I don't want you to suffer in a promise that I cannot fulfill,' she explained.

He thought about it for a long moment. Then finally, he agreed. 'Okay, I understand,' he sighed, 'our promise is void.'

'Thank you,' she hugged him in her weak arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. He pulled her tighter to him & sobbed.

It was such a heart-breaking scene. They had to let go of each other for the sake of both of them. But it was just too painful. Yuji's eyes were rimmed with tears & his cheeks were wet; Kanon wiped it with her thin fingers, 'Don't cry,' she said ever so gently, even though she herself was crying too. 'I will continue to live in your heart, right?'

He nodded & bit his lip as to control his cry.

'I'm happy to know that,' she smiled, 'but in time, you know you'll have to let go of me too, right?' she sobbed & more tears flowed down her cheeks.

'No...' Yuji hugged her but she gently pulled away, 'You have to let go when the time comes. You have to open up your heart for someone else,' she said.

He didn't reply. But deep inside him, he knew she was right.

'Can you promise me that instead, Yuji,' Kanon pleaded.

'I can't promise you the impossible, Kanon.'

'Please... for me?'

He simply hugged her as a reply. He buried his face on her neck & sobbed.

'I'll try,' he sounded muffled but Kanon understood. 'I'll try but I can't promise,' he paused, 'Because I love you too much, Kanon,' he added.

'Try, give it a try,' she urged. 'Choose someone who will truly love you, the one who can see right through you. The one who will stay by your side & the one who will fulfill our promises for me. I hope you met her one day & I would love to know about her too so don't forget to introduce her to me, okay?' she tried to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

He nodded, not trusting his voice. It was painful to hear her saying that to him. Tears continued to flow from his eyes.

'I love you so much,' he said wholeheartedly.

As the sunsets over the horizon, Yuji cupped her face in his hands & they shared a passionate kiss.

Kanon rested her head on his shoulder, watching the red ball of light vanished beyond the horizon.

'I love you, Yuji,' she whispered as she slumbered into a peaceful sleep. Forever.

* * *

><p>FINISHED: 1013/11

* * *

><p>*sigh*<p>

I really love tragic ending... how about you guys? I hope you like it too, but please don't hate me for writing this! m(_ _)m

Oh, it's not our beloved Misaki & Usui, ne? This story popped in my head one boring afternoon (courtesy of my friend who told me a story about a dying girl & her boyfriend's effort to delay her death by traveling around the world to ran after the time, isn't sweet? :3).

The information in the story is inaccurate but I did my best to make it more realistic. Tokyo is +9, & the rest of the countries they visited were less than that of Tokyo (well, I kinda know all about this because we studied GMT in my course).

Please review (please, please, please!), I want to know your opinions about my story, thanks!

ja mata ne :)


	9. All Those Years

**©Fujiwara Hiro**

Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9: ALL THOSE YEARS<p>

4 incredibly long years passed since Usui left for England. I didn't know why but suddenly, it popped in my mind. I stopped my busy scribbling & went to check the calendar. It was the exact date he said his goodbye to me in the airport.

I missed him more than I thought. I sighed & went back to studying. A few minutes later, _It's no use!_ My longing for him distracted me from studying. I tossed my book aside & threw myself on my bed. Lying on my stomach, I reached for my cellphone & stared at it.

'When are you coming back?' I asked the grinning blonde-haired boy on the screen.

'If I fail my exam tomorrow, I'll pulped you to dust, understand?' I threatened the cellphone.

I exhaled sharply, _How stupid,_ I thought to myself lamely.

* * *

><p>I stretched my stiff arms in front of me, <em>At last, it's finish!<em> I grinned as I thought about the final exam I just had. It wasn't so bad, I think I'll pass it.

'Misaki-chan, how was your exam?' Sakura grinned from the door.

'Good, I guess.' I stood up & grabbed my bag.

We went to a restaurant to have our lunch.

'Where's Shizuko?' I asked, noticing that she wasn't with Sakura today.

'Oh, she was picked up by Megane-kun for lunch!' Sakura squealed

I smiled. I felt happy for Shizuko but somehow, I also felt a pang of envy. I wished I could have lunch with Usui, too.

As if reading my mind, Sakura asked, 'So, how's Usui-kun? Have you talked with him recently?'

I shook my head, 'He's probably so busy right now,' I answered miserably.

'When-' she started to say but she immediately stop herself. She knew what I would answer, 'Honestly, I don't know when, Sakura.'

I quietly sipped my frapp while looking out the huge glass window. He said he'll be back no matter what & as painful as it was, I only have his promise to cling on to.

_Come back, you stupid, perverted outer space alien!_

* * *

><p>The afternoon sky was so beautiful. The classes were over &amp; the students of the university poured out of the school but I stayed at the rooftop to watch the ever changing colors of the clouds as the sun sets on the horizon.<p>

An unusual noise below made me curious. The girls were squealing like crazy & started hovering over something... or was it someone? I couldn't figure it out from 8 floors up so I moved closer to the concrete railing & strained my eyes to see. I could see a man leaning casually on the wall beside the gate of the premises.

The girls seemed to be attracted to him but he clearly ignored them, which reminded me of someone...

My heart skipped a beat as I recognized who was the strange man. _It can't be...?_ I leaned so much on the railing that my stomach hurts. _What am I doing here?_ I scolded myself, _Go!_

I bolted for the door, completely forgotten about the beautiful sky as my heart raced with every heavy step I took.

_It can't be him! He would've given me a call if... No, it's just like him, appearing out of the blue._ I kept arguing with myself. _What if he was not? Don't get your hopes high! You'll just get myself hurt later if he wasn't the man outside. But if he really was there...I don't know! What should I do?_

I kept thinking while running at full speed that I didn't notice Sakura when I turned around for the main exit. I bumped at her so hard that I sent as both on the ground.

'Ow!' we both said at once. I painfully landed on my butt with my elbows supporting my upper body. A quick shot of pain burst on my elbows.

Sakura sat there with her hand supporting herself, 'Ouch...' I heard her say.

'S-sorry, Sakura! I didn't see you,' I apologized as I winced.

'It's alright, I didn't see you either.'

The swarm of girls & other students gawking at the unknown man temporarily forgotten about him as they saw us. They began running towards us & helped.

'Are you alright, Misaki-chan?' she asked.

'Yeah, I'm-' a hand laid out in front me made me stop dead. The students around us fell silent. But Sakura smiled widely & said, 'I've been searching you all afternoon, there's someone here looking for you.'

My eyes widen as I looked up to whom the fair, smooth hand belonged. My heart pounded against my ribcage like it was so eager to come out & jump to the person in front of me. It was like a mirage seeing him in front of me.

'Are you hurt, Misaki?' his unmistakable voice asked. A lump form in my throat but I forced to swallow it. I shook my head & gingerly reached for his hand. It was warm, comfortably warm like I remembered. He began to pull me to my feet, I winced. 'Ow!'

'You're bleeding, Ayuzawa-san!' a girl from my class said.

'Huh?'

Then a pain pulsated in my right elbow. I looked at it & it was bleeding. My left elbow ached but at least it wasn't scathed.

_Damn it!_

'Here,' Usui took out a hankerchief from the pockets of his jeans. He carefully wrapped it on my elbow.

The girls around widen their eyes & started whispering to each other.

'Better get that wound treated.' He said in a stern voice.

'I'll lead you to the infirmary,' Sakura happily volunteered.

'No, I'm fine. It's just-' I started to protest.

'As stubborn as ever,' Usui smirked. 'Come now, we'll treat your wounds.'

'Thanks everyone!' Sakura bowed to the students & hurriedly led us inside the building.

* * *

><p>The infirmary was empty. The nurse wasn't around, maybe she already went home.<p>

A phone rang & Sakura excused herself.

My brain couldn't construct a coherent sentences so I kept my mouth shut. I was still in trance at the prescence of Usui. I stared at him like a complete idiot.

He was definitely taller than the last time I saw him. His hair was shinnier & less messy but otherwise, the same as I remembered. His face was more mature with hints of his old playfulness & teasing smiles. His eyes glinted in a more intimidating way.

Sensing my stare on him, he looked at me & smiled so sweetly I nearly melt my cheeks. He held my hand & pulled me inside. He made me sit in front of him as he started to removed the blood-stained hankerchief. It stuck to my elbow because of the dried blood, I grimaced.

'Misaki-chan,' Sakura called from the door. 'I'm sorry, my mom needs some help at home, would you mind if I leave now?'

'No, not at all. You go ahead,' I smiled to her.

'Usui-kun, please take care of Misaki-chan,' she giggled.

'Of course,' Usui replied.

'Oh, & welcome back!' she added then hurriedly left us.

We were left alone. My heart kept on somersaulting, as if it had been jolted with electricity & came back to life again.

I couldn't think of any sensible thing to say so I asked the most stupid question my brain could conjure, 'Uh, why... are you here?'

He looked up, 'Hmm? Isn't it obvious? I want to see my cute girlfriend,' he grinned teasingly.

I blushed. He cleaned my wound with the supplies in the medicine kit.

'There,' he said as he tied the bandage on my wound.

'You should be careful next time. Why were you running, anyway?' he asked.

I blushed deeply, 'N-nothing, it's none of your business!' I crossed my arms & avoided his prying eyes.

'Could it be that you saw me & came rushing around?' he mused.

'N-no, I wasn't!' I denied, but it was obviously a lie.

'You're lying, Misa-chan,' he sang.

I couldn't control my embarassment now. So I hide it by exploding into a demon I used to be.

'Stupid! What about you?' I painfully poked him on the chest with my finger. 'Why are you here-'

'Like I said I want to see my cute girlfriend,' he put his hands on either side of his head & pretended to cover his ears.

'-how did you know I'm studying here?' I continued without a pause.

'-because I'm a stalker,' he simply answered.

'-why didn't you even call me?'

'-because I want to surprise you,'

I exhaled sharply, letting my anger desipate. 'Do you know how much you made me worry?' I said in small voice.

'I'm sorry, I guess it was a bad idea surprising you,' he smiled apologically.

I lowered my head. 'Do you know how much I missed you, you idiot,' I quietly said, concentrating very hard to keep my voice steady.

He didn't answer right away, so I looked up to him. His eyes wide with surprise.

He touched my hot cheek & caressed it. His touch felt like a distant memory now becoming alive & clear. He hugged me so tightly, so eagerly.

'You don't know how much_ I_ missed you, how much I longed for this moment to come,' he murmured against my neck.

I clutched his shirt with my fists, determined not to cry but my stupid eyes won't listen to me! I sobbed on his chest.

'Welcome back, Usui Takumi.'

He chuckled, 'I'm back, Ayuzawa Misaki.'

A little too late for the greetings but it didn't bother us while we hugged each other tightly.

* * *

><p>'What are you smiling at?' I asked suspiciously.<p>

Usui was smiling widely as he stared at the phone he gave me eons ago.

He faced the phone to me so I could see his image on the wallpaper. I blushed.

'What about it?' I narrowed my eyes on him.

He chuckled, 'Nothing.'

I stuck my tongue at him & slid down from the top of the slide where we were sitting. I stood up while brushing away the dirt on my jeans.

I looked over the city from the elevated playground we were staying. The night was clear & bright. I breath in the cool breeze.

'Misaki...' Usui called from behind me.

'Hmm?'

'Come here,'

I frowned. 'Why?' I asked but I walked towards him on the bench.

'Sit beside me.'

I did what he asked. Then he wrapped me in his arms tightly. He made me rest my head on his shoulder.

'Can we just stay like this for a while?' he requested.

I didn't answer. The truth was, I wanted to stay like this forever. I hugged him back & inhaled his intoxicating scent.

'So... how was your work there?' I asked casually to start a conversation.

'Good but it took so long to move the headquarters here from England.' he answered.

'Huh? Move? What do you mean?' I pulled myself from him to see his face.

He smiled mischieviously, 'I'm the CEO of the company now, I can do whatever I want.' I gaped at him. I didn't give much attention to the fact that he was from an ultra rich family but it didn't occur to me that this stupid perverted outer-space alien was powerful enough to influence such big company.

'I moved the headquarters here so I can be with my cute girlfriend.' He cupped my face & gently shook it. I swatted his hands away from me.

'See that?' he pointed to the newly constructed high rise building in town.

I nodded, how could I miss it? It was ridiculously high!

'Well, that's it. That's our main office,' he said it like it was a small thing.

I blinked my eyes. 'Uh, okay...congratulations, I guess.'

He laughed & pulled me closer to him.

'What are your plans now?' I asked while gently rubbing his left knuckle.

'My plan is to stay by your side forever.' He held my chin & tilted his head slightly, like he was thinking, 'How about let's not talk about that for a while because I miss this..' his voice faded as leaned on me to close the distance between our lips.

* * *

><p>minna, haroo!<p>

ogenki desu ka?

so, they finally meet again.. sorry about this peculiar chapter, I just couldn't think of a more better way/situation. But I hope you like it.

Thank you so much for reading & the wonderful reviews ",

ja mata ne! o*u*V


	10. The Proposal

**©Fujiwara Hiro**

Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10: The Proposal<p>

I didn't bother to get up from my sit when I heard a faint knock on the front door. I knew my mom would get it.

Suzuna, along with our mom, was having her vacation in our house for the spring break. My mom also took a leave from her work to have a rest.

As they knew that college was a bit difficult, they let me barred myself in my room.

I heard the wooden floor creaked under someone's feet just outside my room. Then my door flew open, Sakura came rushing & engulfing me in her arms. I saw Shizuko followed closely.

'Misaki-chan!' Sakura squealed.

'Hello, Misaki.' Shizuko greeted me with a smile.

'Hey guys-Sakura, you're choking me!' I struggled to peel myself away from her arms.

'You know what?' She rattled on without even noticing my struggling efforts. 'Seika High is doing their traditional spring festival!' She swung me around my room excitedly.

'Uh, yeah... so? What are you so excited about, Sakura? Ow, you stepped on my foot!'

'Sorry!' she said but continued to squeeze the air out of me.

'Shizuko, can you explain clearly why Sakura is acting like a drunken kangaroo?' I turned to Shizuko who was quietly watching as Sakura tackled me. She was smiling widely.

'The school invited us to go there as their special guests for the night's event,' she explained.

'What is so exciting about that? It's just the same old spring festival we organized for the whole years we spent there.' I said to Sakura, trying very hard to maintain my balance.

She stopped squirming with me & pouted, 'Of course I'm excited! It has been a while since I'd seen our school & enjoy the festival.'

What she said made me smile & nod, 'Yeah, it has been a while. But, Sakura, could you please let go of me now?' I added pleadingly.

As if she had just realize that she'd been hugging me to death, she let go & uttered a very innocent 'Oh.'

'So, are you coming?' Shizuko asked.

I sighed, 'I guess so. What day is it, anyway?'

'The day after tomorrow.'

'Yes! & the students are preparing a Victorian Era cosplay. Oh, I'm so loving it!' Sakura giggled. I looked at her curiously, she was acting really hyped up than usual.

'Ah, okay.'

'So, are you coming? Oh please, Misaki-chan, please, please, please?' Sakura started to jump around my room again.

'Yes, yes, yes, Sakura! I'll be coming, so stop that!' I laughed. Sakura can be so funny when she's acting like that.

'Yeeeyy!'

* * *

><p>It was a clear pleasant school was full of students &amp; visitors when we arrived.<p>

When I saw the school, so many memories flooded my mind.

'This place is so nostalgic,' I said, looking at the tall buildings.

'Yeah...' a voice said beside me. The familiarity of it made me jerk my head to its direction.

'Usui?' I gasped. 'What the hell are you doing here?' I demanded.

'You're not the only one who's invited, you know,' he said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>We explored the hallways that were packed with busy students &amp; gawking visitors.<p>

Once, a frantic student came rushing in the hallway, sweats running down his temples.

'Hey!' I caught him by his arm, 'no running in the hallway!' I yelled.

His eyes almost popped out of its sockets. 'I'm sorry!' he bowed, quickly yanking his arm from my grasp & took hasty steps instead.

Sakura & Shizuko looked at me like they were strifling a laugh. Usui looked amused & didn't even bother to hide his laughter.

'What?' I demanded.

'Once a president, always a president.'

Sakura & Shizuko couldn't help it anymore, they doubled over with laughter.

I blushed & stomped away from them.

* * *

><p>We went to the different stalls &amp; different rooms to check out their works. It was a lot of fun; very nostalgic &amp; it seemed that the school's female population had increased over the years. The male students were actively participating in their class activities, which surprised me.<p>

After eating in every food stall we passed by, Sakura dragged Shizuko to the game stalls, leaving me with a perverted alien.

I didn't know why but when my friends disappeared from my sight, I started to get nervous & edgy. Usui's presence made my heart thump unevenly.

I gulped, 'I-I need to go to the bathroom!' I didn't wait for him to say anything, I dashed through the crowds. I heard him called, 'Misaki!' but I didn't turned my head & continued to ran wherever my feet would carry me.

* * *

><p>It was already dark when I found myself in a very familiar corridor.<p>

The silence was eerie & my own shadow spooked me but I continued to walk towards a slightly ajar door.

I slided the door open & stepped in the darken room: the student council office.

Everything was in the same order as I remember; my poor, overly used desk, the sharp U-shaped formation of the other desks in the room & the wide windows.

The memories in this room made my stomach float & left my brain tangled up.

I walked towards the desk I used to when finishing a stack of paperworks. A certain memories came to annoy me: the time when Usui challenged me to a pocky game, the times he came here to distract me from work then my mind flowed through the time he helped me in the Miyabigaoka incident, the time he never left me alone when Kanou hypnotized me...almost like all things that had happened here were somehow connected to him. I shook my head, amused. _That idiot! Always in my head!_

A sudden prescence jolted me back to the present. I looked behind me & Usui was there, standing at the door.

I raised an eyebrow at him, 'Care to explain why you're wearing that ridiculous costume?'

He was wearing a Victorian Era male attire. Leaning against the door with hands in his pockets, his eyes glinted like jewels, he looked like a real-life Romeo Montague.

His smile was priceless, leaving mentally drooling.

He slowly approached me, like he was thinking I might run away again, which was a possibility since my nervousness crept up on me again.

He stood in front of me & touched the table.

'Very nostalgic, isn't it, prez? Do you remember our little pocky game here?' he smirked.

I blushed & shoved him. He laughed softly, almost like he was nervous.

'You know,' he said. 'It's funny to think that this was the very place where everything about us started,' he exhaled as if saying those words exhausted him.

'Y-yeah...?' I stammered uncertainly.

My guts told me something is about to happen, either something very...I don't know, maybe terrible or exciting? I was so confused & nervous at the same time I didn't know what to think. I knew him very well, he was acting like this when he was up to something really serious.

'Misaki...' he cupped my face, which was flaming hot. My heart kept on break dancing, kicking my chest off. 'This place was where we started a new...chapter? story?-whatever you want to call it-' he shrugged then continued on, 'in our lives.' He sighed & dropped his hands from my face.

My mind started to buffer like a YouTube video.

'Uhm, what are you saying, exactly?' I asked cautiously.

He looked at me with a very gorgeous serious eyes.

'This is also place where I wanted to start a new life with you.' He flashed his eyes unbelievably alluring. I had to remember how to breath.

_Why is he saying all this? I don't get it at all!_

'Misa-chan, I know that we experienced a lot of difficult defiance but we surpassed all of them, aren't we?' he smiled wholeheartedly. 'In this very same room where I first met you, I want to say it again & I would never get tired of saying it all over again. Misaki, I love you so very much, more than anything, anyone in this universe.' I felt the sincerity of his words that it made my eyes stung.

Then, he did something that made my hair on my neck stood up straight as if they were electrecuted. Actually, I felt like I was doused with cold water & electrecuted.

He knelt down on one knee & fished something from his pocket; a small velvet box. I was having an out-of-the-body experience now.

'But I want to add something after that.' He opened the tiny box & a silver ring glimmed under the dim moonlight which passed through the windows. It had a defined heart-shaped diamond which probably cost a half-century's worth of fortune.

'Ayuzawa Misaki, will you be my wife?'

I gulped. My traitor mind went _toooot_ & shut itself down, leaving me alone with some idiotic alien, proposing a marriage to me!

Long silence.

We were both petrified in our respective positions.

'That was the stupidiest thing I've ever heard,' I finally whispered.

He chuckled as he pulled himself up to stand. He was clenching the tiny box so tightly I was afraid it might crumbled to dusts.

Another moment of silence.

I sighed as I looked up to him with equally serious eyes & said, 'Unfortunately,' when he heard it, he snapped his head to me, his expression went from nervous to confuse to sad.

He was about to drooped his head in defeat when I continued, 'I'm also the stupidiest woman in the world,' I smiled widely, ignoring the excessive pumping of my heart.

His eyes widen, 'So you're saying...'

'Yes, you stupid idiot!' I yelled at the same time the fireworks outside lightened to life, briefly illuminating the room. But I didn't even give a damn to pay attention to it as I flung my arms around him. My eyes gave in & my tears streamed down my cheeks. I buried my face on his neck. I felt his arms tightened on my waist & set my feet off the ground. He kept kissing my cheek & neck.

He sat me on my old desk, facing him; his hands both to my sides. His face was glowing with an idiotic grin. He looked at me & held my gaze.

I smiled, touching his temple down to his cheek. We were about kiss each other when the door groaned & two figures came tumbling from the hallway. We both snapped our heads towards it.

Sakura & Shizuko stood up awkwardly. I hopped down from the desk, glaring daggers at them.

'You two knew about this?' I demanded.

Sakura nodded sheepishly while Shizuko got a sudden interest in adjusting her eyeglasses.

'I asked for their help to get you here,' Usui grinned. 'Thanks, guys.'

'Sorry, Misaki-chan.' Sakura giggled. 'Oh & congratulations! I'm so happy for you.' She bounded to me & gave me a warm embrace, 'promise me, I & Shizuko will be your bridesmaids, okay?'

Usui & I laughed.

* * *

><p>Finally!<p>

My long busy week ended (or I_ suppose_ it ended) :

Sorry about this chapter! gomen, gomen! m(_ _)m

I don't really know how to propose since I'm a girl (duh?), please bear the super cheesiness & corniness.

Anyway, I'll see you in the next & last chapter. Please continue to support me, arigatou!

ja, natsu_no_sora deshita!


	11. Kidnapped?

**©Fujiwara Hiro**

Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11: KIDNAPPED?<p>

~A year after we got married~

When I heard the front door opens, I didn't think it was out of ordinary since Usui had his own keys of our apartment. But I was deadly wrong.

I turned my head from cleaning the counter to greet him. Instead of his playful smile, three men in black attire with bonnets over their faces surprised me. They were about to grab me but I dodged quickly & land a painful kick on the back of one of them.

Adrenaline rushed all over my body, tensing my muscles & made my heart race. I grabbed the heavy vase on the table & threw it at them with all the force I have in me. I fought them three on one which wasn't fair. After some series of bone-crunching punches & kicks, I managed to peel myself away from their hands as they tried to tackle me. I was breathing hard but I'm stll in one piece, not a hair pulled from my head. Slowly they advanced on me. I stepped back while I rack my brain for a plan.

I decided not to fight them head on anymore, that would be suicide. They were strong & trained like professional kidnappers. I decided to run for my life. But before I could blink my eyes, all three of them grabbed & pinned my arms behind me.

They pushed me to sit on the floor & tied my hands behind me. The third one sat in front of me & stupidly asked, 'Are you Misaki Usui-san?'

'Are you kidding me?' I tried to free my hands to whack his face but the rope was thick & strong. 'You barged into my house, tied me up while you're not sure if I'm the right person you're kidnapping?' I could hear the rush of blood in ear as my anger level became dangerously high.

'Shut up! Just answer the question, woman!' He snapped.

'So what if I am?' I challenged.

'That's her, alright,' the other man said.

'Let's take her away, then.' The stupid one commanded. One man started to put a piece of cloth over my mouth but I quickly pulled my face away, 'Wait!' I huffed, 'Who are you? What do you want from me?' I frustratedly ask them. The man clamped my mouth with the cloth & tightly tied it.

'Our master wants you, we're just following orders,' he chuckled coldly. I stared daggers at them.

My mind started to work as they blindfolded my eyes, tied my feet & carried me away.

_Maybe these guys work for Usui's rival companies! Wait, Usui...shit! I got to get away! _

Strange, they managed to get me in a car without noticing by the security of the building or even by our neighbors. I was getting nervous as they drove me away. My mind kept on repeating Usui's face.

_Damn it! Damn it!_

* * *

><p>It was a long drive. My hands &amp; feet went numb.<p>

'We're here,' one announced. They removed my blindfold & freed my mouth. They untied my feet which I eagerly stretched.

'Come on!' they dragged me out of the car & I noticed that we were not in Tokyo anymore. We were on top of a cliff, overlooking the lights of a far city. The area had this weird earthy smell, like freshly turned soil & honeysuckles. The trees swayed in the breeze. I felt a tremble surged to my spine as the cold wind swept through my thin t-shirt & pajamas. Small animals, probably squirrels, made rustling sounds. On other circumstances, I would enjoy the atmosphere but if you're tied up with three men dragging you around, that didn't sound enjoyable.

We went to the opposite side of the cliff which was filled with thick bushes & tall trees. One guy led the way while the other two walked on either side of me. The path was clear & clean with trees growing on either side. But what surprised me were the ball of lights hanging from the trees, illuminating the dark path. I stared at them in awe & confusion. _What's with the romantic setting? _It made me want to laugh.

We stopped when we reach a clearing. More ball of lights were there. At the center of the small clearing, a table was set for two. One chair was occupied by someone wearing a black hood over his head so I couldn't catch a glimpse on his face.

My mind went blank. _Huh?_ I didn't understand what's going on, what's with the lights & what the hell is going on with the table for romantic dinner?

'We've come, master.' The guy in the lead bowed to the mysterious man in black hood. The other two followed him then they released my tied hands. I stretched & flexed my numb fingers.

'Good. You can take your leave.' He answered in a very low voice that I could barely hear.

The three left & disappeared from sight. I stood there facing the mysterious guy.

'Who are you?' I asked him curiously. He radiated some kind of homey aura that makes me feel surprisingly comfortable & sleepy.

As if answering, he stoop up & slowly removed the hood that obscure his face from view.

My eyes widen as Usui's green eyes glinted & his blonde spikey hair sprung out of the hood.

'U...sui?'

'There's my victim... hello, Misaki.' He smiled dazzlingly.

'W-what are you-' he put his index finger on my lips.

'Happy anniversary, hon.' He said then he presented the candle-lighted table to me.

_Anniversary?_

As confused as I was, I still managed to jabbed his ribs with my elbow.

'What do you think you're doing, idiot!'

'Kidnapping you,' he answered like it was no big deal.

'Do you know how much you made me worry? I thought I was getting kidnap by your rival companies! I though about you & I was so- '

He laughed as he hug me & lifted me off feet, 'Sorry!' He set me down my feet again. 'But don't worry, those guys are good.'

I raised an eyebrow, 'Good? They nearly cut my hands & feet when they tied me up!'

'That's part of the plan-'

'Cutting my hands & feet was part of the plan?'

He laughed again with amused face, 'No, not that one. I meant, tying you up. But not cutting off your hands & feet.'

I pouted at him & cross my arms.

'I'm sorry,' he said sincerely.

I glared at him, 'Promise me you won't do it again.'

'Maybe later, after we have our dinner?' He flashed me his dazzling smile again.

I glanced at the table. It was filled with foods & fresh flowers. I glanced at him, he was wearing his simple but decent white polo shirt that he matched with a pair of jeans. Then I glanced to myself, I was wearing my t-shirt that was now crumpled, my pink pajama & my bunny slippers, clearly not the outfit I would wear on our 1st anniversary dinner.

'I looked so ridiculous.' I said exasperatedly.

'No, actually you look so cute,' he pinched my cheek & kissed my nose.

'Why didn't you just tell me you want me to take to dinner?' I frowned.

He didn't answer, instead he held my hand & gently led me to the table. The foods were so delicately prepared & it smelled so wonderful.

'You cooked all these?' I asked him.

He beamed, 'Yes, so let's eat!'

* * *

><p>'Hon, wake up.'<p>

A gentle caress on my cheek woke me up. Usui was grinning at me & I sleepily smiled back.

'We're here,' he announced. He went out of the car & opened the door to my side. I held his hand tightly as I step out. I fell asleep in the car while we drove from the cliff to our apartment building & my body became stiff. I stretched & my drowsiness drained away.

We went up to our unit. Usui bought some groceries that he put in the kitchen while I went in the bedroom & plopped myself on the bed though I'm not sleepy anymore.

'Misa-chan!' I heard Usui calling me from the kitchen.

'Yes?' I stood in the kitchen doorway. He was pointing to the broken vase on the floor with an amused expression, almost like he wanted to laugh.

'Oh, about that, I-uhm, I'm sorry!' I blushed.

'As expected from Misa-chan. You're not going to go easily without a fight,' he chuckled as he bent down to clean up the mess.

I moved to help him but he stopped me.

'I'll do it, don't worry about it.'

'Sorry,' I apologized again. It was an expensive beautiful vase with intricate design & the only vase that he liked, now I broke it, great.

I watched him swept the floor when the phone rang in the bedroom. I ran to pick it up.

It was Suzuna, wishing us a happy anniversary.

Usui entered the bedroom.

'Who was that?' He asked.

'Suzuna, she greeted happy anniversary.' I answered. He just nodded. Then he stood in front of me, hands on either side of his waist & a mock frown on his face. He narrowed his eyes on me. 'Now, as for my vase, what should I do to punish you?'

'Eh?' I bit my lips as he walk nearer to me.

He cupped my face & leaned down to kiss me. I could feel his smile as I eagerly kiss him back & put my arms around his neck. His hand slipped down to my waist & pulled me closer to him.

'If this is my punishment, I would gladly take it.' I said when he let go of my lips to grasp for air.

He playfully put his hand on my waist beneath my t-shirt & slowly tracing my spine with his fingers.

'Is that so?' He said seductively, his emerald eyes gleaming with mischief. He bent down again to kiss me then he slid down his lips to my chin, jaws & buried his face to my neck.

He laid me on our bed without taking his eyes off me. 'I won't stop now even if you plead...' he warned. I was blushing furiously but I managed to smirk & say, 'Happy anniversary!' I touched his cheek. He gave me his best smile & it was pretty much the best anniversary ever.

* * *

><p>'Hon...' a figure in our bedroom doorway startled me, I nearly spilled my glass of milk over the table.<p>

'Sorry, did I scare you?' Usui said as he sat beside me.

'You startled me,' I said.

'Can't sleep?' he caress my tangled hair.

I shook my head, 'I can't,'

'Why?'

I shrugged, 'How about you? Why are you awake?'

'I woke up & Misa-chan wasn't beside me anymore,' he pouted.

I chuckled & set the glass on the table. I put my arms around him & snuggled. He did the same, wrapping me in his big hug.

After some time, he asked, 'What were you thinking?'

'Hmm? I was thinking about the time you kidnapped me,' I said, I felt him shudder as he laughed. I smiled then my eyes fluttered & I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>Alrighty! o(*u*)V<p>

So, this chapter was just about Misaki reminiscing their 1st anniversary. I thought it would add a good ending to the story so I wrote this, I hope you like it.

I can now declare this story as COMPLETE. Thank you so much for reading my story all the way here. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews & I hope you still support me in my future stories.

*Sorry if it isn't the kind of ending you're expecting (_ _#)

*oh, Misaki still called her husband "Usui", ne? That's because...I feel like it, hahahaha! Actually, I just got used of calling him "Usui" & when I tried typing Takumi, it just didn't go with the flow! So I decided to use "Usui", hope that's fine with you, folks!

Hai, Kore wa natsu_no_sora deshita, domo arigatou gozaimashita!

m(_ _)m


End file.
